Bartladdin
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Parody of Aladdin. Bart Simpson was just a street rat in Toon City, but when he and his friends find the lamp, Bart will win Lilo's heart with the help of Lenny, Mushu and Beetlejuice. But what will happen if Syndrome finds out?
1. The Story Begins

**Chapter 1**

**The Story Begins**

Daffy Duck rides his horse across the desert. He later began to sing.

Daffy: **Oh, I've come**

**From a land**

**From a far away place**

**Where the caravan horses roam**

**Where it's flat and immense**

**And the heat is intense**

**It's barbaric, but hey—it's home!**

**Where the wind's from the east**

**And the sun's from the west**

**And the sand in the glass is right**

**Come on down**

**Stop on by**

**Ride a flying Pokemon**

**To another Toonrabian Night**

**Toonrabian Nights**

**Like Toonrabian Days**

**More often than not**

**Are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways**

**Toonrabian Nights**

'**Neath Toonrabian moons**

**A fool of his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out there on the dunes**

When Daffy arrived at Toon City, he was stopped by a bunny named Bugs.

"Hey, Daffy," Bugs said, "how are you doing?" "Don't ask me, bub," Daffy said as he climbed off his horse, "I just got here by riding on a horse."

"Well, then. I guess you're not quite concerned about learning about this." He shows Daffy an Arabian lamp. "Do not be fooled by its common place appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts."

"So, what's the big deal about that? It's just a piece of junk."

"F.Y.I., Daffy, this is no ordinary lamp. It once changed the course of a young kid's life. A young kid who, like this lamp, was more than what he seemed: a diamond in the rough." Daffy hears this in amazement. "Perhaps you would like to hear a tale?" Daffy nodded. "Very well, then. It begins in a dark night…where a dark man waits with dark purpose…"

* * *

It was a darkest, moonless night out in the desert. A boy with white gloves, rocket boots, a cape, a mask, and a hobo suit with a big "S" on it waits for Kearney. It was none other than Syndrome. He has a servant named Plankton.

When Kearney arrived, Syndrome was not pleased. "You are late," Syndrome said. "A thousand apologies," Kearney said. "You have it, then?" Syndrome asked.

"I have to get the guards' attention away from it," Kearney replied, "and then I got it." He shows Syndrome the half of the yellow stone. Syndrome tries to take it, but Kearney snatches it back. "Ah, ah, ah, the treasure…" He was cut short when Plankton snatches the stone from his hand. Plankton later gave the half to Syndrome.

"Trust me, Kearney," Syndrome said. "You'll get what you deserve soon enough." He took the other half off of his belt. He placed the two halves together, and as he did, the whole stone flashed and started flying fast.

Syndrome yelled, "Quick! Follow the trail!" and he started flying when his rocket boots fired up the jets. As they chase, the stone began splitting in half as it reaches a large hill, becoming eyes for a second.

The hill later transformed into a dragon's head. It was the Cave of Wonders.

"At last," Syndrome said, "after all my years of searching…the Cave of Wonders!"

"Awesome!" Plankton said in amazement. "Oh, my gosh," Kearney said. Syndrome grabbed Kearney's collar and looked at him. "Now, remember. Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but that lamp is mine!"

Syndrome let goes Kearney, who chuckles fiendishly as he walks towards the cave.

"Syndrome," Plankton said, but Syndrome shushes him. As Kearney stepped on it, the cave suddenly blows him back by its wind. "Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave demanded. Kearney explained in shock, "It is I, Kearney, the meanest thief and bully on earth!"

The cave said, "Know this. Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within: the diamond in the rough!"

Kearney looked at Syndrome and shrugged. Syndrome said impatiently, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on!" Kearney nodded, and walked to the cave. When he took a step, the cave rumbled. He screamed and ran to get out, but the cave slammed its mouth shut.

**"NOOO!"** Syndrome shouted as the wind blew sand while he covered his face with his cape.

The two halves of the stone came off of the dunes. The cave's last words echoed, "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." Plankton came out of the dunes, coughing.

"I can't believe it!" Plankton shouted, "I just don't believe it! We're never going to get our hands on that stupid, stupid lamp! Just forget it!" He then started pounding on his body. "Look at me! Look at me! I'm so angry I'm pounding on my body like an idiot!" He then stopped and picked up the two halves and gave them to Syndrome.

"Patience, Plankton. Patience," Syndrome said, taking the two halves, "Kearney was obviously less than worthy."

Then Plankton started yelling at Syndrome, "Oh, there's a big surprise! This is unbelie-I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from that surprise! This is really our big prob-" He got cut off when Syndrome pinched Plankton's lips shut.

"I don't buy that, Plankton," Syndrome said, "but you're right. We have to find this…diamond in the rough."


	2. Bart on the Run

**Chapter 2**

**Bart on the Run**

By daytime at Toon City, at the roof, a boy with yellow skin and spiked hair and who is ten years old ran to the edge of the roof. He has an orange shirt, blue shorts and shoes. It was none other than Bart Simpson. Someone behind him screamed, "STOP! THIEF!" As someone did, he stopped and almost dropped a loaf of bread he stoled. He turned and saw the guards coming slowly towards him with belts that hold their swords.

The captain of the guard was Jimbo Jones. The other guards are Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Gretchen, Nigel, Eddy, Edd, Kevin, Rolf and Sarah.

"I'll have your hands for a trophy, street rat," Jimbo said as he drew his sword.

Bart turned back, looked down and then a loaf of bread he has. "All this for a loaf of bread?" he asked in confusion. He then jumped off from the balcony, only to land on the two ropes that hung between two buildings, with some drying clothes on them. He skied down them, collecting bits and pieces of clothing on them as he descended. He started sliding down while hanging on to a dried shirt. When he was about to reach the window, a girl named Meg Griffin saw this and quickly reached out and slammed the shutters closed.

Bart then slammed into the shutters and fell to the street. Luckily, his fall was broken when numerous awnings and a pile of clothes landed before him because of gravity. He caught a loaf of bread once again and looked at it before Eddy said, "There he is!"

"You won't get away so easy!" Sarah yelled.

"You think that was easy?" Bart asked. He later heard giggles. He turned and saw the Kanker sisters known as Lee, Marie and May. Bart smiled nervously, but looked on his left when Jimbo demands his guards, "You seven, over that way, and Rolf, Nigel, Sarah, follow me! We'll find him!"

Bart later walked toward the Kankers with his disguise on him. "Morning, girls," he said. Lee said to Bart, "Getting into trouble a little early today, aren't we, Bart?" "Trouble?" Bart asked. "No way. You're only in trouble if you get caught."

Jimbo grabbed Bart's collar shirt and yanked him towards his face as he smirked, "Gotcha!" "I'm in trouble," Bart said. "And this time..." Jimbo began but suddenly got interrupted when a purple knit cap he wears was shoved over his head, forcing him to let Bart go.

The thing that shoved Jimbo's cap was a wood gecko Pokemon with a red belly and yellow eyes. He also wears a purple vest. It was Treecko.

"Perfect timing, Treecko, as usual." Bart said proudly. "Thanks," Treecko said. Then Bart said as Treecko jumped on Bart's shoulder while Jimbo angrily tries to get the knit cap out of his face, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Bart:** Gotta keep**

Bart bumps into Rolf. Rolf tries to strike him with a sword but Bart dodges them until the sword hits a barrel full of big fish.

**One jump ahead of the breadline**

**One swing ahead of a sword**

Treecko blows a raspberry at Rolf. Rolf attacks but Treecko ducks. Bart pulled Rolf's belt off and Rolf's pants down, revealing his underwear. Rolf freaks out and Treecko starts to laugh at him.

**I steal only what I can afford….That's everything!**

Bart began to run as Rolf covers his lower body with a big fish, using it as pants.

**One jump ahead of a lawman**

**That's all and that's no joke**

**These guys don't appreciate I'm broke**

Bart climbed to the top of the DK barrels and kicked one down Raj was about to stand on. The barrel hits Raj and Raj falls down with the other crates falling, making the guards down below screaming to see that. The barrels (including Raj) landed on the guards. Bart later climbed up the platform with Treecko.

Jimbo, Eddy and Lazlo:** Riffraff!**

Rolf, Raj and Kevin: **Street rat!**

Clam, Edd and Nigel: **Scandal!**

Sarah and Gretchen: **Take that!**

They throw broken wood at Bart, but Bart quickly dodges them.

Bart:** Just a little snack, guys**

The guards began shaking the legs of the platform back and forth, trying to shake Bart off.

Guards: **Rip him open, take it back, guys!**

Bart: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts.**

Bart jumped off the platform to suicide, only to be grabbed by Treecko's hands like an acrobat.

**You're my only friend, Treecko!**

The pair swung into a building. There were Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette, who are the Chipettes.

Chipettes:** Who? Oh, it's sad; Bart Simpson's hit the bottom**

**He's become a one-boy rise in crime**

Unaware to anyone, Treecko stuffed a plateful of grapes in his mouth like a chipmunk. Brittany pushes Bart right to Nani.

Nani: **I'd blame parents except he hasn't got them!**

Bart:** Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Tell you all about it when I got the time!**

Eleanor pushes Bart and Treecko out of the window and they landed outside.

Bart:** One jump ahead of the slowpokes**

**One skip ahead of my doom**

Outside, Machoke was flexing his muscles to a crowd as the guards rush past. Bart was behind Machoke matching his moves until he suddenly made a mistake and runs off.

**Next time gotta use a nom de plume**

"There he is!" Jimbo shouted.

Now Bart and Treecko ran through a horde of Yoshis.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen**

**One hit ahead of the flock**

**I think I'll take a stroll around the block**

Bart and Treecko jumped over a sleeping Digimon named Gabumon until Raj accidentally woke him up by landing on him. Treecko looks at jewels until a shopkeeper named Beast Boy saw him.

Robin: **Stop thief!**

Beast Boy: **Vandal!**

"Treecko!" Bart scolded as he picked up Treecko and ran off.

Cyborg: **Outrage!**

Starfire: **Scandal!**

Bart was cornered by the guards at the door.

Bart: **Let's not be too hasty**

Then a door behind Bart swung open and a woman named Louis picks Bart up. The guards looked in disbelief.

Louis: **Still I think he's rather tasty!**

Bart later got off Louis.

Bart:** Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat**

**Otherwise, we'd get along!**

Guards: **WRONG!**

They all jumped into a pile and fought. When they stopped, they found out that Bart and Treecko weren't there. Jimbo than saw them walking away in a vase. "Get him!" he yelled.

Bart and Treecko jumped over Magmar, who's stepping on hot rocks to entertain a crowd. As the guards ran through the hot rocks, they jump up and down, yelling in pain.

Bart and Treecko then rush by some crates full of swords. Treecko came back and took one out, and then arrived to the guards. "He's got a sword!" Raj cried. "Raj, you numbskull! We all got swords!" Jimbo yelled in anger as he and the guards (including Raj) drew their swords. Treecko smiled nervously, dropped the sword, and ran back to Bart.

Bart was surrounded by the guards coming to him from left to right. But Bart soon found the rope and climbed on it. The guards bump into each other.

Bart: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats!**

Jimbo, Edd, Rolf and Nigel: **Vandal!**

Bart: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

Sarah, Eddy and Kevin: **Street rat!**

Bart: **One trick ahead of disaster!**

Lazlo, Gretchen, Raj and Clam:** Scandal!**

Bart: **They're quick-but I'm much faster!**

Guards: **Take that!**

Bart picks up a carpet.

Bart: **Here goes, better throw my hand in**

**Wish me happy landin'**

**All I gotta do is jump!**

As Bart and Treecko jumped and flew down on a carpet, they watched as the guards fall. The guards splashed on a giant vat that contains oil. But the vat says, "Pete's Discount Motor Oil." "You guys are gonna have to pay for that!" Pete snapped while shaking his fist.

Meanwhile, Bart and Treecko parachuted from danger to safety with a carpet. "And now, my best Pokemon," Bart said, tearing the bread in half and then giving the half to Treecko, "we feast!"

Just as Bart was about to eat, he paused and looked at the girls known as Dee Dee, Lee Lee, and Mee Mee, who were looking for food. The three looked at Bart in sad looks. Bart looked at them, then at the bread, then at Treecko.

"Listen, Bart," Treecko said, "we went through a lot to get this." He took a big bite out of his food. But Bart stands up, walks to the girls, and holds his hand out with the half loaf of bread in his hand.

"Here. Go on, take it," Bart said. Lee Lee took the bread out of Bart's hand. "Thanks," she said. Treecko swallowed his bite and looked guilty. He later walked to the girls and offered his bread with a bite on it. Mee Mee petted him, and Treecko likes it.

Treecko heard Bart saying, "Huh?" and then he and Bart came out to daylight and saw a boy with orange hair and glasses. He has purple gloves, black boots and a white shirt. He was Dexter. He was riding a motorbike that is the Motorbike 2000. This bike has big wheels and black handles.

"I suspect he's on his way to the palace," Glen assumed. "Another suitor for the princess," Pepper Ann sighed.

When Bart looks at Dexter, he suddenly saw Mee Mee, Dee Dee and Lee Lee heading right toward Dexter's motorcycle.

Dexter stops the bike and reaches for his whip. "Out of my way, you stupid girls!" he snapped as he was about to whip them with his whip. Then Bart came in and grabbed the whip before it could hit Dee Dee. Bart said, "Hey! If I were as rich as you, I could afford some manners!"

"Oh, is that so?" Dexter asked loudly. "Well, I'll teach you manners like this!" He kicked Bart into the puddle. The crowd laughed at him. "Look at that, Treecko," Bart said, "it's not every day you see a boy with stinky glasses!"

Dexter heard that, and turned to Bart. "Humph! You are a worthless street rat! You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you!"

Bart was angry. He ran to Dexter, but the palace doors closed before him. Bart looked up at the doors with a frown as Treecko walked towards him. Bart said, "I'm not worthless. And I don't have fleas." Bart then looked at Treecko and sighed. "Come on, Treecko, let's go home."

Treecko then followed Bart on his way back home. The sun had set, and the wind blew very softly. The cirrus clouds appear in the sky and the moon appears except the stars. It's like a dark night for tonight.

Bart looked up in the night sky. He later started to sing.

Bart: **Riffraff, street rat**

**I don't buy that**

**If only they would look closer**

Bart climbed up the stairs and arrived at the little building with a view.

**Would they see a poor boy? No sirree**

Treecko then climbed to his little green bed and pulled the covers over his body while Bart tucks him to bed.

**They'd find out, there is so much more to me**

Bart pulled the curtain to reveal the beautiful palace.

"Someday, Treecko," Bart said as he looked at the palace, "things are going to change. We'll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all."


	3. Lilo's Desire, Meeting a Street Rat

**Chapter 3**

**Lilo's Desire; Meeting a Street Rat**

The next morning, at the palace of Toon City, the back doors slammed open, and an angry Dexter storms into the room. "Man, I have never been so insulted before!" Dexter yelled. He stormed past the sultan of Toon City. He is Ash Ketchum. "Wait, Dexter," Ash said, "you're not leaving so soon, are you?"

"Good luck marrying her off!" Dexter snapped, storming out of the room.

Ash spotted a hole on the back of Dexter's shirt. He later looked out the courtyard when he assumed that the incidence had something to do with his sister. "Lilo," he grumbled, and walked out to the courtyard. "Lilo! Lilo!" he called. He spotted a Hawaiian girl sitting on a fountain. She wears a muumuu with a pattern of leaves on it, and has long black hair and sandals. It was Lilo Pelekai, the princess of Toon City and Ash's little sister.

"Lilo," Ash said and walked toward her until a huge, yellow lion came up and snarled at him. In his mouth was a white torn sheet. It was Simba.

"Argh, confound it, Simba!" Ash scolded, pulling on a torn sheet out of Simba's mouth. He looked at the sheet, and suddenly realized that it was a piece of Dexter's shirt. "So this is why Dexter stormed out." "Oh, Ash," Lilo smiled, "Simba was just playing with him." Then she leaned over to Simba and said to him in a cute tone, "Weren't you, Simba? You were just playing with that over-dressed, glasses-wearing, self-absorbed suitor, right?" She hugged Simba and Simba chuckled.

Ash gave Lilo a stern look as he taps his foot. Lilo then stood up. Ash said as he followed Lilo to the birdcage, "Lilo, you have got to stop rejecting every suitor who comes to call. The law says you must be …" "…married to a prince…" Ash and Lilo said together. "…by your next birthday." Ash finished.

"The law is wrong," Lilo said as she opened the bird cage and picked up the bird. "You've only got three days," Ash said. "Ash, I hate being forced into this. Plus, if I do marry, I want it to be for love," Lilo said.

"Lilo," Ash said before he placed the bird back in the cage, "it's not only this law. I'm not going to be around forever. I just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for."

Lilo walked back to the fountain. "Please, try to understand," she said as she sat on a fountain, "I've never done anything in my own life. I never had any real friends."

Simba glared at Lilo and growled. "Except you, Simba," Lilo said to Simba. Simba smiled back. "I've never been outside the palace walls for years," Lilo concluded.

"But, Lilo," Ash said, putting his hand on Lilo's shoulder "you are a princess." "Then maybe I don't even want to be a princess anymore!" Lilo cried, slapping at the water.

Ash groaned in frustration and began to storm inside until he turned and snapped, "Lord forbid that you should have any children!" He then stormed back inside. Simba was confused. Lilo then walked to the birdcage and opened the cage, sending the birds flying.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, Ash paced back and forth past the model of the palace of Toon City. He then mumbled to himself, "I just don't know where she gets it from. Her mother wasn't quite so picky." He then walked over to his model and spun the moon sphere that's next to the sun sphere until he saw a shadow, and stepped away. But that was only Syndrome along with Plankton on his shoulder. He also has an Arbok cane in his hand.

"Oh! Syndrome," Ash said. "My true visor." Syndrome then bowed and said, "My life is but to serve you, Your Highness."

"It is suitor business," Ash said. "Lilo refused to choose a husband. I am at my wit's end." "Yeah. Wit's end," Plankton said. "Oh. Heh, heh. Have a nut, little plankton," Ash chuckled as he gets a nut out. Plankton looked terrified.

Ash stuffed the nut into Plankton's mouth and Syndrome laughed. "His Majesty certainly has a way with dumb planktons," he smiled. Plankton gave Syndrome a glare. "Anyway, I'll be glad to help you, sire."

"Well, if anyone can help, it's you," Ash said. "I might use the mystic yellow Sol Emerald," Syndrome said. "My ring?" Ash asked when he looked at the Sol Emerald on his finger. "But it's been in my royal family for years."

"It's necessary to find the princess a suitor, Your Majesty," Syndrome said. He then held his Arbok staff to Ash's face. The emerald encrusted eyes then started to glow yellow, and Ash had a hypnotized look in his eyes. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"Everything will be…fine." Ash said in trance. "The Sol Emerald," Syndrome gestured. "Here, Syndrome. Whatever you need will be fine," Ash said as he removed his ring and handed it to Syndrome.

"You obviously appreciate that," Syndrome said as he took the ring, "now run around and play with your little toys." "Yes, that will be…good," Ash said, although he was still hypnotized and he walked back to his Toon City model. Syndrome and Plankton left the room.

When they left, Plankton spat out the nut. "I can't take it anymore," he snapped in anger. "If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting, shapeless nuts…" Syndrome pulled the rope, which revealed a hidden entrance to his lair (or a chamber). "Bam! Whack!"

"Calm yourself, Plankton," Syndrome said.

Plankton resumed, "Then I'd grab him around the head! Bam!"

"Don't worry. Soon I'll be the sultan of Toon City. Not that twit."

"And then I'll torture him while he's chained to the pillar and see how he likes it for stuffing the nuts down my throat! Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Syndrome slammed the door from behind them.

* * *

Later that night, a shadowy figure walked through. It was Lilo in a cloak. She reached the palace wall, and then climbed on it until a sad voice behind her said, "You're really going, aren't you?" Lilo looked back to see it was Simba.

"I'm sorry, Simba, but I can't stay here and have my life lived. I'll miss you." She resumed climbing until she reached the top. "Good bye," she said, and she climbed down. Simba then lay down as he knew that she might never return.

* * *

The next morning, in the marketplace, Bart and Treecko were on top of the stand. Bart then said, "Okay, Treecko. Go!" Treecko nodded. Treecko then leaned over the edge, but his feet still hang on.

Peter commentated to people, "Get your juicy melons here!" Then, Treecko grabbed the melon and called out to get Peter's attention, "Yo!"

"Huh? Hey! Get your goofy paws off that!" Peter shouted. Treecko made a silly face. Peter then became annoyed. "Why, you little creep!" Peter yelled, grabbing the melon but was unaware that Bart had bent down and snatched the melon. "Give it back, you stupid gecko!"

Peter later got the melon out of Treecko's hands and put the melon on the top where the other melon was. He looked puzzled, and turned to Treecko, only to find out he disappeared.

At the top, Bart cracked the melon in half like an egg. "Nice job, Treecko. Breakfast is served!"

Meanwhile, Lilo, who was still in a cloak, was walking down the street past a few shops by a few cartoon characters.

"Buy a book," Sally Acorn commentated.

"There's no better book in better pages," Violet Parr added.

Lilo passed by the stand.

"Sugar dates," Barney commentated with Carl and Lenny.

"Sugar dates and figs," Carl added.

"Sugar dates and pistachios," Lenny added.

Lilo then passed by another shop with Bob and Helen.

"Would the lady like a necklace?" Bob said.

"A pretty necklace for a pretty lady," Helen added.

Lilo walked by until she got startled when Dash thrusted a fish at Lilo.

"Fresh fish! We catch them, you buy them!" Dash commentated.

When Lilo backed away, she accidentally bumped into Frankie, who's carrying a basket full of dry clothes. Frankie dropped the baskets, causing clothes to fall out. "Oops. Sorry," Lilo apologized. Frankie knew it was an accident.

Bart saw Lilo with a strange look. He couldn't believe he saw a girl like that. "Wow!" he said in amazement. Treecko looked confused until he saw Bart's love look and walked toward him, waving his hand to get Bart's attention. "Hello? Bart?"

Lilo stopped at the fruit stand and saw a boy named Mac, who looked sadly at Lilo. "Aw, you must be hungry. Here you go," Lilo said, giving Mac an apple from the cart.

Mario and Luigi came up to them with glares on their faces. "You'd better be-a able to-a pay for that!" Luigi yelled. Mac ran off.

"Pay?" Lilo said in confusion. "No one-a steals from our-a cart and gets away with-a it," Mario said. "Sorry, guys, I don't have any money, but…" Lilo said but Luigi interrupts in an accusation. "That-a means you're a thief!"

"Wait! If you could let me go to the palace, I'll get the money from my brother, and…" She got cut short when Mario pinned Lilo's arm to the table. Then Mario said, "Do you-a know what the penalty for-a stealing is?"

He drew his sword and lifts it up high. Lilo cried, "No! Don't! Please!" Then Mario swings his sword down to chop off Lilo's arm, but was blocked when a yellow hand caught it. That was Bart.

"Thanks, guys, for helping me find her," Bart said. He then turned to Lilo, pretending to scold her, "I've been looking all over for you, man!"

"What are you doing?" Lilo asked.

"Just play along."

Mario and Luigi then came to Bart with Luigi asking, "You-a know this-a girl?" "Well, yes, she's my sister," Bart said. "Except that she's crazy nonetheless." Mario grabbed Bart's collar and dragged him towards his face. "She said she knew the-a sultan," he said in anger.

"Come on, man. She thinks the gecko here is the sultan," Bart lied. Treecko heard that and yelped. Then Lilo acted fast. She said, "Oh, Your Highness. How may I serve you?" Treecko acted like a sultan, only to speak gibberish.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Bart asked. "But no harm done." Then he grabbed Lilo's hand and said, "Come on. You have to see the doctor." Lilo stopped at Blastoise and said, "Oh. Hello, doctor. How are you?" "Doctor?" Blastoise asked in confusion. "No. Not that one," Bart said. "Come, Treecko."

As Treecko bows down, everything from the cart he stoled fell out. Treecko freaked out.

"What the…?" Mario exclaimed.

Treecko picked up everything he could carry and ran off after Bart and Lilo, laughing.

"Get back here, you-a good for nothing-a thieves!" Luigi screamed as he and Mario shake their fists.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Syndrome's lair, Plankton was running on a treadmill as the contraption cooked up lightning. "With all do respect, Syndrome, can't we wait for the real storm? I'm sick of running like an animal!" Plankton said.

Syndrome placed Ash's Sol Emerald ring on the machine and said, "Save your breath, Plankton! Faster!" "Whatever you say, Syndrome." Plankton said, and started to run faster. Lightning above struck the emerald, melting it into the hourglass below.

Sand began to swirl like magic, forming to the Cave of Wonders. "Oh, Sands of Time! Reveal to me the diamond in the rough, the one who can enter the cave." Syndrome demanded. The bottom hourglass showed Bart bringing Lilo up the ladder. "Yes. There's my diamond in the rough."

"What? That's a stupid kid we've been waiting for?" Plankton shouted. When he let go the handle he was hanging on to, a tooth of a gear caught him, and started spinning him around as Plankton screams.

"Let's send the boy an invitation, Plankton," Syndrome said. Plankton then flew to the wall. "Shall we?"

"Sure…" Plankton said weakly, who was hurt from a gear. He coughed and fell off the wall and landed on the ground. Syndrome laughed evilly as he looked at the hourglass again.


	4. Bart Arrested

**Chapter 4**

**Bart Arrested**

Back in Toon City, the sun was setting, and Bart and Treecko climbed to the top of the building with Lilo behind. When they all got to the top, Lilo looked at Bart. "Thanks for stopping those plumbers," she said, referring to what happened at the marketplace. "No problem," Bart said as he picked up the pole.

Bart used the pole to propel himself and Treecko to the next building. He turned to look at Lilo as he tossed the pole to her. "A bit obvious," Lilo said with a smile.

"Well, you kind of stick out like a sore finger." Bart told Lilo with a smile. "But the truth is that Toon City ain't safe." He then placed a plank between the buildings as he expects Lilo to cross over. But when he did, Lilo propelled herself with the pole Bart handed to her. That made Bart surprised to see this.

"Hey, I'm a fast learner," Lilo said with a smile, passing the pole to Bart.

Treecko opened his mouth wide in shock. "Okay," Bart said, blushing, "this way." Treecko looked angry to see that. They continued on until they heard a voice. "Hey, Bart." Bart turned and saw four figures, which are standing about two feet from him.

The first figure was a boy with black hair and a white shirt with an orange collar and sleeves and blue jeans. This boy is Danny Fenton. Next to him was a yellow mouse Pokemon with a tail shaped like lightning. It was also wearing a red vest. It was Pikachu. The next figure with Pikachu was a mouse Pokemon with a white belly and wears a blue vest. It was Raichu. The last figure next to them was a sponge that has arms, legs and pants. It was none other than SpongeBob SquarePants.

"Danny!" Bart said with a smile. He ran to Danny and hugged and Bart looked at him. "How's it going at Amity Park?"

"Really smooth," Danny said, "although I missed you."

Bart then looked at SpongeBob. "Hey, SpongeBob. How's it goin' in Bikini Bottom, man?"

"Can't complain," SpongeBob replied.

"And how're you doing with Raichu, Pikachu?" Bart asked Pikachu.

"Well, I just enjoy fun in Pokemon World with my friend," Pikachu said. Raichu nodded. Then everyone smiled.

Bart said, "Come on, guys." They later reached Bart's home. "Watch your heads, guys," Bart warned everybody, including Lilo.

"So, this is where you guys live?" Lilo asked.

"Yep," Bart answered, "me and my friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Treecko and I used to live here before we made friends with these guys. Our home, by the way, has a greatest view."

Bart opened the curtain to view the palace of Toon City. Lilo looked at it with a sad look. SpongeBob gave the apple to Lilo.

"So, Bart," Danny said while grabbing an apple from Treecko's hand just before Treecko could eat it, "how'd you find this girl?" Treecko growled at Danny.

"Well, Danny," Bart explained when Danny gave the apple to him, "I found her at the marketplace." Then he turned to Lilo. "What were you doin' out there at the marketplace this morning?"

"Well," Lilo said, "I've ran away and I'm never coming back for good!" Everyone excluding Bart gasped.

"Why?" Bart asked after he took a bite on an apple. He gave the apple with a bite to Treecko. Treecko muttered, "Why, that stupid…" Treecko then made a devilish grin when he looked at the apple Lilo didn't bite on.

"It's because my brother's forcing me to get married. And I was very sick that," Lilo said.

"Why, that's…that's awful," Bart said, feeling bad.

Just before they get a chance to speak, Bart saw Treecko trying to take the apple out of Lilo's hand. "Treecko!" he scolded. Treecko yelped, and angrily climbed to the rock while Bart looked sternly at him.

Treecko then starts to speak gibberish like crazy and points at Lilo and then blows a raspberry at Bart. Lilo asked what Treecko was saying. "Uh, Treecko says, uh… 'That's not fair.'" He lied.

"What?" Treecko shouted in shock. Danny pinched Treecko's lips shut. "Zip it," he said. "He also said that we can help," Bart said. "Hmm, well, I can't argue with that," Lilo said. "Tell him that's very…sweet." "Oh, brother," Treecko said.

Lilo and Bart felt like they're about to kiss. But suddenly…

"**THERE YOU ARE!**" the voices boomed.

Bart, Lilo and Bart's friends jumped and looked at Kevin and Sarah, who point at Bart angrily.

"They're after me!" Bart and Lilo shouted but then looked at each other in confusion. "They're after you?" The guards came closer to them.

"My brother must've sent them," Lilo cried. Bart looked at a pile of sandbags below then turned to Lilo. "Do you trust me?" he asked. "What?" Lilo asked as she turned to Bart. "Do you trust me?" Bart asked again, reaching his hand out.

Bart's friends looked down and found out Bart's escape plan.

Lilo answered, "Uh, yes." "Then jump!" Bart yelled as he and Lilo jumped out of the window with his friends, landing on the pile of sand. They ran along, attempting to escape but Bart bumped right into Jimbo.

Jimbo grabbed Bart's neck and looked at him straight in the eyes when he dragged Bart toward his face. "We just keep running into each other all the time, don't we, street rat?" Jimbo asked Bart with a taunt. Then Treecko shoved his knit cap over his face like what he did yesterday.

"Not again!" Jimbo yelled in frustration when he let goes Bart.

Then Bart cried, "This way," but the guards blocked their way. Bart and Lilo then ran the other way. Jimbo grabs Treecko's tail after putting his cap back to its position and tosses him to the empty dumpster. He grabs Bart's collar and throws him to the other guards. "It's the dungeon for you, wimp!" he smirked.

"Let me go!" Bart shouted as Eddy and Lazlo gripped his arms. Raj drew his sword and shoves it in front of Bart's face and shouted, "Silence, street rat!"

Bart's friends tried to save Bart but Jimbo throws them to the dumpster where Treecko was.

Lilo became mad and she grabbed Jimbo's arm. "Let him go, you fool!" she demanded. "Well, looky here, guys! A street mouse!" Jimbo laughed, pushing Lilo to the ground.

"Unhand him at once!" Lilo yelled angrily as she stood up. Then she takes her hood out. "By order of the Hawaiian princess!"

The guards looked at Lilo in shock and bowed down while Lazlo and Eddy force Bart to do so. "Princess Lilo," Jimbo said. "A princess?" Bart said in shock. "A princess?" Bart's friends said while poking their heads out of the dumpster.

"What are you doing outside the palace and with this street rat and his comrades?" Jimbo asked Lilo.

"That's not your concern, Jimbo Jones," Lilo said. "Now do as I command. Release him!"

"I would, princess," Jimbo said, "except my orders come from Syndrome. You'll have to take it up with him." "Believe me. I will," Lilo said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the palace, the hidden entrance to Syndrome's lair slowly opened and Syndrome pokes his head out of the opening and looks around the room just to make sure everything's all clear. As he sneaks out of his lair, he suddenly hears a voice. "Syndrome!" Syndrome looked and saw Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Reuben, Scorpio and Leroy walking towards him.

"Oh! Princess Lilo," Syndrome said. Syndrome started to close the passageway, not knowing Plankton was behind him. As Syndrome did, the edge of the passageway pinned Plankton to the other edge. "Ow! Syndrome, I'm stuck!" Plankton cried in pain.

"How may I be at service to you?" Syndrome asked Lilo.

"The guards just took the boy from the market on your orders!" Lilo snapped.

"Well, your brother's charges were keeping peace in Toon City. Besides, the boy's a criminal." Syndrome said.

"What was his crime?" Stitch asked in anger.

"Syndrome, I can't breathe," Plankton said when he pulls on Syndrome's cape to get his attention, although he was getting choked by the door.

"Why," Syndrome said; then started to lie, "kidnapping the princess, Stitch."

"Syndrome, if you would just…" Plankton continued but then got cut short when Syndrome kicked Plankton in, completely closing the passageway. "**OW! THAT HURT!**"

"He did not kidnap me. I ran away," Lilo corrected Syndrome. "Oh! How disappointing. I mean, that's awful," Syndrome said. "What do you mean?" Leroy asked. "Well, the boy's sentence was unfortunately carried out, Leroy," Syndrome lied to Leroy.

"What sentence?" Lilo asked. "Death," Syndrome said darkly while lying. When they heard this, Lilo and the Trogs gasped. Lilo placed her hands over her mouth. "By beheading."

"No," Lilo said, choking up. "He deserved it, princess," Syndrome said. "How could you?" Lilo snapped while her eyes tear up. Then she ran outside, weeping.

The Trogs glared at Syndrome, and then ran outside after Lilo. "Lilo! Wait for us!" Scorpio cried.

When everything's all clear, Plankton struggles to get out of the passageway, and when he got out, he climbed to Syndrome's shoulder, panting badly. "So, how'd it go?" he asked. "Oh, I think she took it rather well," Syndrome replied.

* * *

Outside at the courtyard by nighttime, Lilo was crying while lying on a fountain with Stitch and his cousins. Simba came slowly to Lilo.

"Oh, guys," Lilo said as tears run down from her cheeks, "this is my fault. I never knew who he was." Then she leaned over to Stitch and his cousins and Simba, crying.


	5. Cave of Wonders

**Chapter 5**

**Cave of Wonders**

In the dungeon under the palace, Bart struggles to free himself from being chained to the wall. Then he gave up when it was fruitless.

"So, she was the princess," Bart said to himself. "I can't believe it. Man, I must've sounded so stupid to her!" Then he heard a voice saying, "Hey, Bart! Up here!"

He looked up and saw Danny, Treecko, Pikachu, Raichu and SpongeBob at the open window. Then he smiled. "Guys! Down here," he said. Then the gang climbed down to the bottom. "Come on. Get me out of these chains," Bart demanded.

"No way," Treecko said. "Haven't you notice this problem?" Then Treecko pulled his vest over his head and starts acting like Lilo, only to speak gibberish. "That's sick!" "Hey, she was in trouble," Bart said, "but she was worth it."

"Whatever," Treecko said as Raichu and Pikachu help unlock the chains from his wrists by using SpongeBob (who turns himself into a key that matches the locks on the chains). "No, really. I won't be seeing her again. I'm a street rat and there's a law. She's got to marry a prince," Bart said.

When the chains on Bart's wrists are unlocked, Bart started rubbing on his wrists. "She deserves a prince." "That's true," Danny said. "Man, I'm a fool," Bart said sadly, ignoring Danny. Then everybody heard a voice. "You're only a fool if you give up, boy."

They turned and saw an old person sitting at the corner of the dungeon with a beard. "Who are you?" Bart asked. "A lowly prisoner like yourself. But together, perhaps we can be more," the old man replied as he walked to the gang. "We're listening," Bart said.

"There's a cave, boy," the old man smiled, "a Cave of Wonders! Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams." He showed the gang some rubies. "Wicked!" Bart exclaimed in amazement.

The old man puts the treasures back in his pocket. "Just about enough for you to marry a princess." When he turned his back, the gang did not hear Plankton from inside the man's shirt behind the man.

"Syndrome, will you hurry up! I'm sweating in here!" Plankton complained. The old man (but actually Syndrome in disguise) slaps Plankton back in the shirt.

"But the law says only a prince..." Bart said but got interrupted when the old man said, "You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you, boy? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." He smiles to show hideous teeth, including a gold tooth.

"So why would you share treasures with us?" Danny asked. "Because I need someone with good legs and a strong back to fetch me the treasures from the cave," the old man said. "There's one problem. The cave is out there; we're in here," Bart said.

"Things aren't always what they seem," the old man/Syndrome said as he pushes the wall to reveal the hidden passage. "So, do we have a deal?" Bart and Treecko looked at each other. Then Bart said, "Okay, man. I'm in." Treecko looked surprised to hear what Bart said. Pikachu, Raichu, Danny and SpongeBob agreed Bart.

* * *

Outside at the dunes, the wind was very strong unlike a hurricane and Bart (now with a backpack), Treecko, Pikachu, Raichu, Danny and SpongeBob walked along with the old man.

"Man, it sure is blowing like a storm," SpongeBob said while covering his mouth to avoid getting sand in his mouth. "I could tell, SpongeBob," Danny said while covering his mouth, too.

They gang arrived at the Cave of Wonders. "Who disturbs my slumber?" the cave demanded. "Uh, it is I, Bart Simpson," Bart replied. The cave looked at Bart and said, "Proceed. But remember this. Touch nothing but the lamp!" The cave opened its mouth.

"Remember, boy!" the old man/Syndrome said. "First, fetch me the lamp. After that, you shall have your reward!" Bart said, "Come on, guys." Then the gang went in the cave. Treecko, on the other hand, is scared while staying inside Bart's backpack.

* * *

As they walked down the stairs, they approached to a room filled with treasures just like what the old man said. The gang looked at this room in surprise. Treecko popped his head out of the backpack.

"Holy cow! Would you look at that?" Danny exclaimed.

"Wow," Raichu and Pikachu said. "This is beautiful, guys! I mean, look at all of these treasures!" SpongeBob said with dreamy eyes.

"Heh. Just a bunch of this stuff would make us richer than the sultan himself," Bart said. Treecko jumped out of Bart's backpack and ran to grab the nearest treasure. Luckily, Bart saw this happening. "Treecko!" he shouted. Treecko froze as he yelped. Bart walked to Treecko. "Don't touch anything," he said. "We've gotta find that lamp."

As the gang walk, something appeared from behind a pile treasures. It was a Pokemon with huge wings, claws, feet and a tail with tip of fire on it. He isn't a dragon Pokemon as people think he is. He crept slowly to Treecko.

Treecko turned to see what's behind him but the fire Pokemon hid behind the treasures before Treecko could see it. Treecko then resumed on walking.

The fire Pokemon then reappeared behind the treasures and crept to Treecko again. He touched Treecko's back with his claw. Treecko then turned again as the fire Pokemon hid again, but Treecko caught a glimpse of him before he could hide.

Then Treecko ran to Bart and grabbed his shorts. "Bart! Look!" he yelled. "Treecko, will you knock it off," Bart said, not bothering to look. Then Treecko groaned in frustration and then walked with him and the gang.

The fire Pokemon then crept slowly to Treecko once more, snickering. Treecko turned but saw nothing. When Treecko turned again, he saw the fire Pokemon. Then the fire Pokemon roared, and Treecko screamed like a girl and ran until he bumped into Bart.

Bart bumped into the gang and the gang fell and landed. Then Treecko started to jump up and down on Bart like crazy. "Treecko! Are you crazy?!" Bart scolded.

Treecko turned Bart's head to show the fire Pokemon who scared him. The fire Pokemon looked at the gang. Danny gasped. "Bart, what's that?" he asked. "A flying Pokemon," Bart said. Bart's friends looked in amazement.

"Come on. Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you," Pikachu said. Then the fire Pokemon came to the gang. "Who are you?" SpongeBob asked.

"I'm Charizard, a fire and flying type Pokemon. I'm sorry that I scared your friend, but I was just kidding," the fire Pokemon now known as Charizard spoke. Treecko thought that was a no laughing matter to scare him.

Charizard reached his claw to Treecko, but Treecko backs away. "Come on, Treecko, he's not gonna bite," Raichu said. "No!" Treecko yelled.

Then he turned to Charizard. "Beat it, you! Get lost!" Charizard yelped then turned and walked sadly. "Hey, wait a second! Don't go!" Bart shouted. Then Charizard turned. "Maybe you can help us."

Charizard looked happily. Then he placed his nose on Bart's cheek and purred. "Okay, okay." Bart said, pushing Charizard's nose away softly. "See, my friends and I were looking for a lamp. Can you help us find it?" Then Charizard flew to the tunnel with the gang following. "I'll take that as a yes," Bart said.

* * *

The gang walked through the dark tunnels. "Man, this isn't as dark as Rock Bottom," SpongeBob said. Danny heard that. "Uh, SpongeBob, what's Rock Bottom?" he asked. "I'll explain later, Danny," SpongeBob said.

Then the gang arrived at the place where they show nothing but water with rocks as a bridge, and a hill with a light ray beaming on the top.

Bart was amazed. Then he stepped on the rock and said, "Wait here, guys. That includes you, Treecko." Treecko then sat down and grumbled.

Bart started walking on the rocks until he stopped and turned to his friends. "And guys, keep an eye on Treecko," he demanded, knowing that Treecko is greedy. "You got it, Bart," Pikachu said. "Okay," Danny added. "With pleasure," SpongeBob added. "We will," Raichu added. Bart smiled.

Then he continued on walking on the rocks with caution. As Treecko turned, he saw the hand that holds the red Chaos Emerald.

He looked at it the greediest. Unaware of that, Bart climbed the stairs. SpongeBob and Raichu turned and yelped in horror. Then they ran and grabbed Treecko's tail. Pikachu, Charizard and Danny saw this, too, and grabbed Treecko's tail.

"No, Treecko! It's not worth it!" SpongeBob shouted. "Oh, but it is now," Treecko laughed maniacally. Still unaware of that, Bart climbed to the top and picked up the Arabian lamp. "This is it?" Bart asked. "This is what we came all the way down here to…" He stopped when he saw Treecko breaking free from Pikachu, Raichu, SpongeBob, Charizard and Danny's grasp as he ran to the emerald.

"Treecko! No!" he yelled. It was too late! Treecko grabbed the emerald off of the statue hand. "**INFIDELS!**" the cave boomed, snapping Treecko out of his greedy attitude. "Uh-oh," Treecko squeaked. "You have touched the forbidden treasure!" the cave resumed.

Treecko placed the emerald back. Then the emerald melted, and Treecko freaks out when he saw this happening in horror. The cave's last words now are, "Now, you will never again…see the light…of…DAY!!"

Bart then placed the lamp in his backpack as fire appeared from the base where the lamp once stood, and ran down stairs. But before long, the stairs became a slide. The water was now turned to lava. Just before Bart is about to meet his death by lava, Charizard grabbed Bart with the gang on his back.

Treecko started jumping on the rock as the rocks explode like firecrackers. Bart then grabbed Treecko on time as the rock he was on was about to explode. Then the gang turned and saw a wave of lava. "Charizard, let's move!" Bart shouted.

Charizard flew across the lava. Then he flew through the tunnel. As he flies as fast as he can, the gang and Charizard saw huge rocks that are about to hit them, but quickly dodged them.

Treecko then covered Bart's eyes, panicking. "Treecko," Bart said as he pulls Treecko away from his eyes. Treecko covers them again. Then Bart furiously grabbed Treecko and yanked him off of his eyes as he scolded, "Treecko, this is no time to panic!"

Bart and his friends suddenly saw a dead end. "Uh-oh. Start panicking!" Just as they're about to hit the wall, Charizard flew down. That wasn't a dead end at all. As Charizard flew through, lava poured to the room full of treasures, which melt by lava.

* * *

Outside, the cave roared as it is about to be closed. Charizard flew to the top. But suddenly, huge boulders fell down on him. Bart grabbed the broken stairs with the gang hanging on.

The old man/Syndrome came to the cave to the stairs. "Help us out!" Bart demanded. "Throw me the lamp!" the old man said. "We can't hold on! Give me your hand!" Bart demanded again. "First give me the lamp!" the old man demanded again.

Bart groaned, reached for the lamp from his backpack, and reached it towards the man. The man grabbed it and cackled, "Yes! At last! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" The man saw Treecko trying to help Bart. The man kicked Treecko and grabbed Bart's arm. "What the heck are you doing, man?" Bart asked.

"Giving you your reward," the old man said. Then Syndrome's voice was heard. "Your eternal reward." Before he could slash Bart, Treecko bit the man's arm. The man screamed in pain, then he let go Bart. Everyone fell down after the man threw Treecko in.

Charizard freed himself from the boulders and flew to the gang. Bart later hit his head on the rock, knocking him unconscious. Charizard catches everyone, but soon got hit, knocking them unconscious, too.

When the cave collapsed and disappeared, the man got up and said, "It's mine." He pulled his disguise off to reveal Syndrome. "It's all mine. I…" As he reaches for his pocket, he felt nothing but air for a second. "Where is it? No." Syndrome looked through every pocket and the lamp was not there. Then Syndrome sat on his knees and cried, "**NOOOO!**" That cry echoed the night.


	6. Meeting the Genies

**Chapter 6**

**Meeting the Genies**

At the palace, Lilo lies on her bed crying with Stitch and his cousins and Simba on her side. Then Ash came to her room. "Lilo," Ash said. Lilo looked up and saw her brother. "What's the matter?" "Ash," Lilo began as tears run down, "Syndrome has done something terrible." "Now, now, Lilo," Ash said as he dries Lilo's eyes before picking her up. "Just chin up. We'll fix everything. Now tell me about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the seven heroes lay on the ground unconscious until Treecko woke up. "Oh. Bart. Wake up, Bart," he said as he shakes Bart's shoulder to wake him up. Bart woke up as Charizard awoke.

"Oh, my head," Bart said, rubbing his head. Then he turned to see his friends lying unconscious. "Guys! Wake up!" Then they woke up. "Oh, what happened?" Danny asked. "I felt like I got stung by a dozen jellyfish," SpongeBob said. "Oh, I'm dizzy," Pikachu said. "Is everyone all right?"

"We're okay," Raichu said. Then everyone looked up, only to find out that the passage was covered with dunes. "We're trapped," Raichu said. "That two-faced son of a jackal!" Bart shouted angrily, shaking his fist. Treecko shakes his fists in anger.

"Well, whoever he was, he's gone with that lamp." Danny said. "I agree," Pikachu said. "I don't think so," Treecko smiled. He reached the lamp from behind his back.

"Why, you devilish little thief," Bart smiled as he grabs the lamp. Bart's friends were pleased.

"I still don't understand why he wanted a shapeless piece of junk like this," Danny said. "Hey, I think there must be something written in here," Bart said, examining the lamp, "but it's…it's tough to make it out." On "it's tough to make it out," Bart rubbed the lamp.

As he rubs the lamp, the lamp starts glowing, and it starts jumping and shaking. Then it shoots out colorful fireworks. The gang ran ten feet away from Bart, who's still holding the out-of-control lamp. Then, as smoke puffs out of the lamp like a pipe, three genies appeared, stretching out.

The first genie was a vegetarian shark. He has a black wisp instead of a tail.

The second genie was a red Chinese dragon with a yellow belly including a red/yellow wisp instead of legs and a tail.

The third genie was a shape-shifting ghoul with a striped suite and has red fingernails. He also has a gray wisp instead of legs.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH…OY!**" the genies shouted while the smoke clears.

"Ten thousand years might give you such a crick in a neck," the dragon said. "Hang on a sec," the ghoul said as he hangs Bart to a rock. Then he pulled his head off and then turns it 360 degrees clockwise. "Whoa…Whoa! Man, does it feel good to be outta here!"

Bart's friends pulled Bart down. "It's nice to be back, everybody," the ghoul resumed. Then he shoves the mike to Bart. "Hi, where are you from? What's your name?" "Uh… Bart Simpson," Bart said. "Bart Simpson," the shark said. The sign that says "Bart Simpson" appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, Bart. Nice to have you on the show," the ghoul said. "Can we call you Bar, or maybe just Simpson, or how about 'Laddie'?" Then he dressed himself as the Scotsman. The ghoul said, "Sounds like, 'Here, boy! Come on, Laddie!'" The shark turned into a Scottish dog.

"Jeez, I must've hit my head harder than I thought," Bart said to his friends. "I can tell that," Danny said. "Do you smoke? Mind if I do?" the shark said. Then, he turned back to normal with a loud poof, laughing. The gang freaked out by the noise. Treecko was freaking out like crazy.

"Oh, sorry, lizard," the ghoul said. "Hope your skin didn't pop out." "Yo, Charizard," the dragon said as he saw Charizard, who looked at the genies with a smile, "we haven't seen you in a few millennia. Give me some claw. Yeah! Ha, ha!" Charizard gives the dragon some high-fives to the dragon's hand/claw.

The shark leaned down to Bart and said, "Say, you're a lot smaller than our last master. Either that, or I'm getting bigger. I mean, look at me from the side. Do I look kind of fat to you?"

"Wait a minute," Bart said. Then he asked in disbelief, "I'm your master?" "That's right! He can be taught!" the ghoul exclaimed as he puts a mortarboard on Bart's head and a diploma in his empty hand. "What do you wish of us? The ever impressive," he continued with big muscles and in an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent.

"The long contained," the shark said as he strained to free himself from being trapped in an elastic cube before he broke free. "Often imitated," the dummy of the dragon said. Then the dragon said, "But never duplicated…" then the duplicates multiply as they say, "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated…"

"Lenny," the shark now known as Lenny said. "Beetlejuice," the ghoul now known as Beetlejuice said. "And Mushu," the dragon now known as Mushu said. "Genies of the lamp!" they all shouted together. "Right here directly from the lamp and for enjoyment for wish fulfillment. Thank you," Beetlejuice said as Ed Sullivan. "Whoa, whoa," Bart said. "Wish fulfillment?"

"Three wishes to be exact," Lenny said. "One wish from each of us as usual." Then the duplicates disappear. "And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes," Beetlejuice said. Then he turned to a slot machine and the images of Beetlejuice appear in the windows. "That's it…Three!" Then the three Beetlejuices came out of the slot wearing sombreros. "_Uno, dos, tres_!"

"No substitutions, exchanges or refunds," Mushu said as Groucho Marx. "Now I know I'm dreaming, guys," Bart said quietly to his friends.

"Master!" the genies shouted as they fly up. "We don't think you quite realized what you've got here," Lenny smiled. "So why don't you and your pals just ruminate whilst we illuminate the possibilities," Mushu said as he brighten the cave like a light bulb. Then they begin to sing.

Beetlejuice: **Well, Michael Jackson had them forty zombies**

**The Twilight Zone had a thousand tales**

On "forty," Beetlejuice snaps his fingers and the zombies appear, and then they surrounded Bart and the gang. Then Mushu pops out of Bart's collar.

Mushu: **But master, you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves, you've got a brand of magic that never fails**

Then huge arms appear from Bart's sleeves and they hit the zombies, sending them flying. Then the trophy stand (from Super Smash Bros. Brawl) appears with Lenny massaging Bart and with Charizard fanning Bart with his wing.

Lenny: **You got some power in your corner now**

**Save heavy ammunition in your camp**

Lenny turned himself into a moon rocket (that is one of the fireworks) and explodes. Then the three appear in the lamp.

Genies: **You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and how, see,** **all you gotta do is rub that lamp, and we'll say**

Lenny grabbed Bart's hand and rubs the lamp. Then the genies came out of the spout.

**Mr. Bart Simpson, sir, what will your pleasure be?**

Then Beetlejuice dresses as a waiter and writes stuff on the notepad after the table and a chair appear.

Beetlejuice: **Let us take your order, jot it down**

**You ain't never had friends like us! No, no, no**

Then the platter with a silver lid appears. Then Beetlejuice lifts the lid to reveal fried chicken, only for Bart jump back when Beetlejuice appeared as a chicken.

**Life is your restaurant, and we're you maitre' d!**

Then Beetlejuice returns to normal. Then Mushu appears behind Bart. Since he did, his right ear grew close to Bart until it covered Bart's head.

Mushu: **Come on, whisper what it is you want**

Then his ear returns to normal size, uncovering Bart's head. Then the genies appear.

Genies: **Yeah, you ain't never had friends like us!**

Then the genies wash Bart as soon as Bart appears in a bathtub.

Lenny: **Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**

**You're the boss, the prince, the leader!**

Then the room was filled with gold, and Bart was sitting on a chair. Bart's friends were fanning him with giant leaves. Then Lenny appears behind the chair with a cup in his hand.

**Say what you wish, it's yours, true dish**

**How 'bout a little more Baklava?**

He fills the room with Baklava. Bart now stands on a pillar with a letter "A" on top of it as he stands on a platter.

**Have some on column "A"**

Bart then falls down from the column A, only to be landing on the other pillar with a letter "B" on top of it.

**Try it all of column "B"**

Bart then falls down again from column B, screaming. Beetlejuice poofs a pillow and Bart landed safely on it.

Beetlejuice: **We're in a mood to help you, kid. You ain't never had friends like us!**

Beetlejuice opens his mouth and his purple tongue comes out, and the little Beetlejuice comes out (except that he has striped glasses). Then he does the dancing and even the moonwalk.

Then the hands of Beetlejuice appear and danced with him. After that, poof! They disappeared. The genies appeared again. Beetlejuice then juggles the duplicates of his own head.

**Can your friends do this?**

Then Beetlejuice passes some to Bart. He juggles them too except that he gives one with a finger roll like a basketball.

**Can your friends do that?**

Then Beetlejuice reaches for the same cup Lenny poured Baklava with, only to start spinning like a hoop with his hand still hanging onto it.

**Can your friends pull this**

Then he turns into a rabbit.

**Out of the wizard's hat?**

Mushu: **Can your friends go POOF!**

Then the three girls appeared after the fire cleared. Bart was amazed.

**Well, looky here. Ha, Ha! Can your friends go abracadabra, LETHERRIP! And then make a sucker disappear?**

Mushu tears himself in half and the girls disappear except Bart. Then he appears in front of Bart's face. He drops his jaws and popped his eyes. Then he walks on his knees while praying.

**So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. We're here to answer you midnight prayers!**

Then Mushu jumps off of Bart's hand like a diving board. Then Beetlejuice appears as a rolled paper with the word "Certification" on it. He wraps Bart inside.

Beetlejuice: **You got us bona fide, certified**

**You got the genies with charged affairs**

Then he spins Bart out until Lenny stops him with his fin.

Lenny: **We've got the powerful urge to help you out**

**So what you wish we really wanna know**

Lenny reaches Bart's ear and pulls a long sheet of paper and starts to rub his back with it like a towel.

**You got a list that's three miles long no doubt**

**Well, all you gotta do is rub like so-and oh!**

Now Bart is surrounded with servants bowing down.

Genies: **Mister Bart Simpson, sir**

**Have a wish or two or three**

The girl appears about a foot away from Bart. She and Bart leaned to kiss, only to realize Mushu disguised.

Mushu: **We're on the job, you little nabob**

**You ain't never had friends, never had friends**

**You ain't never had friends, never had friends**

Genies: **You ain't never…had…friends…like…us!**

The genies filled the room with performing dragons and dancing dragons. The dragons threw Bart up in the sky. Treecko picks up the treasures. Bart's friends dance.

Lenny: **You ain't never had friends like us. YEAH!**

The word "Applause" appears and Charizard is the only fellow to clap. Treecko was mad that all of the treasures are gone. "So, what will it be, master?" Lenny asked.

"Let me get this right, you guys," Bart said. "You're going to grant me any three wishes I desire?" "Uh, almost," Beetlejuice said in William F. Buckley's voice, "There are a few provisos, uh, a couple of quid pro quos." "Like…" Bart began but stopped.

Beetlejuice came to him and sat down beside him. "Ah, rule number 1, we can't kill anybody." Then Beetlejuice chopped his head off. Bart placed his hands to his neck when he saw this. "So don't ask."

He placed his head back. "Rule number 2, we can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else." He turned his head into fresh, clean lips and kissed Bart. "You little puddum there."

Then he lay on the ground. "Rule number 3, we can't bring people back from the dead," he turned to an undead creature in Peter Lorre's voice, "It's not a pretty picture. **We don't like doing it!**"

Then Lenny said, "Other than that, you got it." Lenny then covered his eyes with his fins. Then Bart asked, "Provisos? You mean limitations? On wishes?" Then Bart started with a taunt, "Some powerful genies. Can't bring people back from the dead."

They didn't see Lenny uncovering his eyes slowly with a stern look when he heard Bart.

"I bet they can't get us out of here," Raichu said. "Well, guys, looks like we're gonna have to find our way out of this cave somehow," Pikachu said. Then a boot stomped the ground. The gang looked up and saw the genies that grew big by their magic.

"Excuse us?" Mushu asked. "Are you guys looking at us? Did you rub that lamp? Did you wake us up? Did you just bring us here? And all of a sudden, you're all walking out on us?! We don't think so! Not right now! **YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!!**"

Bart and the gang jumped on Charizard, freaking out. Then the genies returned to their normal sizes. Now Lenny said, "Now in case of emergencies, the exits are everywhere. Keep your hand and arms inside the Pokemon because we're…OUTTA HERE!" Everyone launched out of the dunes and into the night sky as Charizard flies at high speed.


	7. Bart's First Wish

**Chapter 7**

**Bart's First Wish**

Back at the palace at Toon City, Lilo, Stitch, Leroy, Scorpio, Angel and Reuben watched as Ash speaks to Syndrome (who is bowing to Ash) in anger.

"Syndrome, this is an outrage," Ash said. "Since you're the visor with service, you know you must discuss the prisoners' sentences with me before they are beheaded." "I'm sure, Your Majesty, that it will never happen again," Syndrome said.

"Good," Ash said. Then he walked to Lilo. "Lilo, it's all right now." "A hundred apologies, princess," Syndrome said, "but he still deserved it." "At least something good would come to my brain," Lilo said. "Once I've become queen, I will have the power to get rid of you forever!" Then she stormed out of the palace. "That's right," Stitch said before he and his cousins followed Lilo.

Ash was surprised upon hearing that and went after Lilo, calling, "Lilo!" Syndrome looked angry for a moment. "If only I had gotten that lamp," he mumbled. "'I will have the power to get rid of you forever,'" Plankton said as he mimics Lilo's voice. "Bah! I'm mad that we've gotta keep kissing off to that chump and his chump sister and those chump aliens for eternity!" He started pulling on his antlers and screamed.

"No, Plankton," Syndrome said. "Only until she finds a chump husband. Then she'll have us exiled…or beheaded!" On "beheaded," Syndrome placed his hand on his neck with his eyes wide open.

They disgust. Then Plankton had an idea. "Syndrome, what if you were a chump husband?"

"What?" Syndrome asked, glaring at Plankton.

"Work with me here," Plankton said. "You marry the princess, and then you'll become the sultan of Toon City."

Syndrome smiled as he realized this idea Plankton has. "Yes. Marry the princess, become the sultan…That idea has merit," he said.

"Exactly," Plankton said. "And then we drop brother-in-law and the little girl and even the Trogs off a cliff." Then he jumped off the Arbok staff before landing. He screamed, "Yaaaaaaaagh…Kersplat!" Then he and Syndrome laughed.

"Oh, I love it when your evil mind works!" Syndrome said. Then the two laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Great Valley (from The Land Before Time), Charizard flies over and Lenny pretends to be a steward using Beetlejuice as a mike. "Thank you for choosing Charizard for all your travel needs. Please do not get off until the flying Pokemon comes to a complete stop."

Charizard completely stops after a landing and Bart and his friends climbed down. Then Lenny said, "Thank you. Good bye now. Good bye. Good bye. Thank you. Good bye." Then Beetlejuice turns back to normal.

"Well, how about that, boys?" Mushu asked. "Well, you sure showed us," Bart said. Bart's friends nod in agreement. "Now, about my three wishes."

"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, buddy!" Mushu said as he shoved his finger in front of Bart's face.

"Dude, I never wished to get out of the cave. You guys did it on your own," Bart corrected Mushu as Bart pushes Mushu's finger softly from his face.

Then Mushu's jaw dropped as soon as he realized Bart is right. "Well, I'm feeling sheepish," he said as he turned into a sheep. "All right, you ba-a-ad boy, but no more freebies."

"Fair deal," Bart said. Then he started to think hard. "Three wishes…I want them to be good," Bart wondered. Then he turned to the genies. "What will you wish for, guys?" he asked.

"Us?" the genies asked. "Gee. No one's ever asked us that before," Lenny said as he sat on a rock. "Well, in our case…Forget it." "What?" Bart asked. "We can't tell you," Mushu said. "Come on, tell me." "Freedom," the genies said as they show Bart the chainless cuffs on their wrists. Lenny, on the other hand, has a cuff on his neck.

Bart looks at the lamp with a puzzled look and asked, "You are prisoners?"

"Well, actually, it's all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig," Beetlejuice said to Bart. Then he grows huge as he zooms to the sky and turns red while the sky turns black and lightning appears from the sky. "**PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWERS!**" he shouted. Then he shrank himself into the lamp before Treecko lifts the top to show Beetlejuice inside. "Itty bitty living space," he said in a chipmunk voice.

"Oh, Beetlejuice," Bart said sadly, "that's terrible."

Beetlejuice came out of the spout. "But, oh, to be free. Not to have to go…**POOF!** 'What do you need?' **POOF!** 'What do you need?' **POOF!** 'What do you need?'" Beetlejuice said as he poofs back and forth.

"To be our own master," Lenny said, "such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! Oh, what are we talking about? Let's get real here. It's never gonna happen." "Beetlejuice, Mushu and Lenny, wake up and smell the coffee," Beetlejuice said.

Then Mushu said, "The only way to free us is if a master wishes for our freedom." Then Bart realized that wishing for the genies' freedom might be a good idea. "I'll do it. I'll set you guys free," he said. "Uh-huh. Yeah right," Mushu said sarcastically.

Then he turned his head to Pinocchio's head, only for his nose to grow. Bart pushed it back until Mushu's head turned back to normal. "No, really, I promise," Bart smiled. "After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free." Bart reaches his hand out.

"Well, here's hoping. Okay," Mushu said as he shook Bart's hand. "Let's make some magic!" Lenny exclaimed happily. "Now, tell us. What is it you want most?" Beetlejuice asked. "Well," Bart said, "there's this girl I met in the marketplace."

The genies make a buzzing sound like a buzzer. "Wrong!" Lenny cried as the heart behind the X appears on his chest. "We cannot make anybody fall in love, remember?" "Ah, but Lenny," Bart said, "she's smart and fun, and…" "Pretty," Charizard offered. "Beautiful!" Bart exclaimed. "She's got the eyes, and this long black hair, and her smile! Man, she's pure gold."

"Ami," Beetlejuice said as a French person. "C'est l'amour."

"But she's the Hawaiian princess," Bart said. "And I know only a prince…" he paused. "Wait a minute." He turned to Beetlejuice. "Can you make me a prince?"

Beetlejuice looks through the book called the Royal Cookbook. "Let's see here," he said, "chicken a'la king?" He pulls out a chicken with a crown on its head. "Nope," Beetlejuice said as he tossed the chicken out. "Alaskan King Crab?"

Then a snap was heard, and Beetlejuice yelps in pain as he pulls his finger out to reveal Sebastian. He tosses him out. "I hate it when that happens. Caesar's salad?" Then an arm with a dagger pops out and Beetlejuice freaks out. "Et tu, brute? No way. Aha! 'To make a prince.'" Then he looked at Bart with a grin. "Now, is that an official wish? Say the magic words!"

"Beetlejuice, I wish for you to make me a prince," Bart wished.

"All right!" Beetlejuice exclaimed. Then he speaks as Arsenio Hall. "First, we have to examine your clothes. Orange shirt? No. This has to be different." Then, with a poof, Bart was dressed in a blue suite with a tie and his haired spiked from left to right.

"Ooh! I love it!" Beetlejuice exclaimed. "Cool!" Bart exclaimed in surprise. "Can you give my friends cool dresses?" "Sure," Beetlejuice said. Then he zapped at his friends. Now his friends have cool dresses just what Bart said.

Pikachu was in a black suite with a white bowtie. "Incredible!" he said. Danny was in a black jumpsuit and a white belt and boots and gloves. He has snow white hair and green eyes. "Whoa! I'm a ghost boy!" he exclaimed happily. SpongeBob was in a black suite with a white tie. "Oh, my gosh! This…this is awesome!" SpongeBob cried. Raichu was in a white suite with a black bowtie. "Man, I love this," he smiled.

"But, just so you know," Lenny said, "there's something quite missing. What does it say? Let's see…Oh, yeah! 'Mode of Transportation'!" Then he turned to Treecko. "Come, gecko," he demanded.

"No," Treecko said frightfully. But Charizard picked up Treecko and carried him to the spot.

"All right, Bar," Beetlejuice said to Bart, "what better way to make your grand debut in the streets of Toon City to the palace than riding your very own, brand new camel? Watch out, they spit," Beetlejuice said as he turned Treecko into a camel.

"Hmm…not enough." Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and Treecko turns into a horse. "Still not enough. Let me see…" Beetlejuice keeps snapping his fingers and Treecko turns into other animals then back to normal.

Then Beetlejuice found a good thing in his head and shouts, "**YES! HE'S AN ENORMOUS, GREAT, FLYING DRAGON!**" Then, with the poof, Treecko was transformed into a giant red dragon with no legs. It is similar to Dojo.

"Talk about dragon size, check this action out," Beetlejuice said. Charizard pulled his tail out of the dragon's tail that crushed Charizard's tail.

Treecko looked at his reflection at the lake and cried, "**NO! **This can't be happening!" Then he placed his hands to his eyes. "Whoa, Treecko. You look like a dragon," Bart said as he moves Treecko's hands away from Treecko's eyes. "Yeah, Treecko. You look good," Danny said. Pikachu, Raichu and SpongeBob nodded in agreement.

"He's got the outfit. He's got the dragon. But we're not through yet!" Beetlejuice said as he rolls up his sleeves. "Hang on to your buddies, Bar! We're gonna make you a star!" Beetlejuice whips out magic and fireworks launch in the sky.


	8. Enter Prince Bali

**Chapter 8**

**Enter Prince Bali**

In the palace of Toon City, Ash was stacking the animal figures where we see the Beast from _Beauty and the Beast_ until Syndrome stormed in, causing the figures to fall.

"Your Majesty, I found the solution to the problem with your sister," Syndrome said. "Yeah. The problem with your sister," Plankton said. "Oh. Well, what is it?" Ash asked. Syndrome unrolled the law and read, "If the princess has not chosen a suitor by the appointed time, the sultan shall choose one for her."

"But Lilo hated and rejected all of these suitors," Ash said as he shoved the nut in Plankton's mouth. "How could I choose someone she hates and rejects?"

"There's more," Syndrome said. Then he read, "If the princess still doesn't find the suitor, then the princess shall marry…hmm…interesting," Syndrome smiled evilly. "Who?" Ash asked.

"The royal vizier. Why, that would be…me," Syndrome said.

"What? But I thought the law says that only a prince can marry the princess," Ash said as he examined the law. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, Your Excellency," Syndrome said as he shoved his Arbok cane to the Ash's face. The encrusted eyes glow and the sultan became hypnotized.

"Desperate…measures," Ash said with with a trance look. "You will order the princess to marry me," Syndrome smirked. "I will order the princess…" Ash began but snapped out of it. "But you're over twenty years old."

"The princess will marry me," Syndrome said angrily as he shoved his cane to Ash's face closer, hypnotizing him again.

"The princess will…" Ash said but snapped out of it again when the sound of the trumpets of fanfare went off. "What? What is that?" he said. "Oh, that music." He walked to the balcony, saw the parade and smiled. "Syndrome, you must come and see this," he said.

Beetlejuice, dressed like a pop singer (but actually a major), marches across the street with Lenny and Mushu. The song begins.

Marchers: **Make way for Prince Bali!**

Swordsmen: **Say hey! It's Prince Bali!**

The Kindergarteners were performing while walking to entertain the crowd.

Beetlejuice: **Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar**

**Hey, you! Let us through!**

**It's a bright new star!**

**Oh, come**

**Be the first on the block to meet his eye!**

**Make way!**

**Here he comes!**

**Ring bells! Bang the drums!**

**Are you gonna love this guy!**

Beetlejuice slaps on Mario and Luigi's hats and points to Treecko. Bart (Prince Bali) was riding on Treecko's head. Bart's friends were riding on Treecko's back.

**Prince Bali, fabulous he, Bali Simbabwa**

**Genuflect, show some respect**

**Down on the knee**

Jimbo, Eddy and Lazlo were standing on a carpet until Beetlejuice pulls the carpet, making them bow to Prince Bali.

Mushu: **Now try your best to stay calm**

**Brush up your Sunday salaam**

**Then come and meet his spectacular coterie!**

Plankton was dancing to the song like Iago until Syndrome stopped him by glaring at him. Mushu picked up some boys and took them to Bart.

**Prince Bali, mighty is he, Bali Simbabwa**

**Strong as ten regular boys definitely!**

The boys shook hands with Bart until they fall on him. With help from Mushu, he zapped Bart, making him strong as ten regular boys. Mushu turned himself as the old man to the seniors.

**He faced the galloping hordes**

Then he turned himself as a kid and stands between the boys known as Ness and Lucas.

**A hundred bad guys with swords**

Then he turned into a fancy man.

**Who send those villains to their lords? Why, Prince Bali!**

Lilo and the Trogs came to the balcony and watched the parade. The marchers carried golden dragons.

Men: **He's got seventy-five golden dragons**

"Don't they look awesome, Mushu?" Lenny asked as a reporter. On the cart, the longest cobras were carried.

Women: **Longest cobras, he's got fifty-three**

"Fabulous, Lenny. I love the scales," Mushu said as a reporter. A giant alligator balloon was carried by the marchers.

Beetlejuice: **When it comes to exotic-type creatures**

**Has he got a zoo?**

**I'm telling you**

**It's a world class menagerie**

The Chipettes, who rejected Bart two days ago, watched the parade. Lenny appears behind the Chipettes, disguised as a dancer.

Lenny and the Chipettes: **Prince Bali, handsome is he, Bali Simbabwa**

**(There's no question this Bali's alluring)**

**That physique! How can I speak?**

**(Never ordinary, never boring)**

**Weak at the knee**

**(Everything about the boy just plain impresses)**

Lenny zapped Bart, giving him big muscles. The Chipettes were amazed.

**Well, get on out in that square**

**(He's a winner, a whiz, a wonder!)**

**Adjust your vein and prepare**

**(He's about to pull my heart asunder!)**

**To gawk and stare at Prince Bali!**

**(And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)**

Bart blew a kiss at them and the Chipettes leaned back until Lenny got them. Lilo rolled her eyes and went back inside with the Trogs.

White Persian monkeys with horns were carried as the parade entered the palace while Jimbo's guards dance like idiots.

Chorus: **He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys**

Jimbo's guards: **He's got the monkeys!**

**Let's see the monkeys!**

Bart tosses coins to the poor people and they picked them up.

Chorus: **And to view them, he charges no fee**

Poor people: **He's generous!**

**So generous!**

Chorus: **He's got slaves; he's got servants and flunkies**

**Proud to work with him**

**They bow to his whim love serving him**

**They're just lousy with royalty to Bali! Prince Bali!**

Ash raced to the doors and opens the door, but Syndrome closes it. The parade opened the doors and the parade entered. Lenny and Beetlejuice zipped back into the lamp. Mushu went to Ash.

**Prince Bali, amorous he, Bali Simbabwa**

Mushu: **Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see**

**And that, good people, is why**

**He got dolled up and dropped by**

Mushu danced with Ash and throws him to the throne, giving Ash a safe landing. After that, he went to the lamp.

Chorus: **With sixty elephants, llamas galore**

**With his bears and lions**

**A brass band and more**

**With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers**

**His birds that warble on key**

**Make way for Prince Bali!**

Bart climbed on Charizard and flew to Ash and bowed to him while Syndrome rejected every thing of the parade out of the palace.

"Splendid! Absolutely marvelous!" Ash cheered as he clapped. "Your Majesty," Bart said, "I've journeyed from afar to seek the princess in marriage." "Prince Bali Simbabwa," Ash smiled as he shook Bart's hand. "Of course we're delighted to meet you."

"This is my royal vizier, Syndrome." Ash introduced Bart to Syndrome. "Ecstatic," Syndrome said. "I'm afraid, Prince Simbooboo…"

"Simbabwa," Bart corrected Syndrome.

"Whatever. You cannot just parade in here uninvited and expected to…" Syndrome got interrupted when Ash saw Charizard. "My Lord, this is amazing," Ash smiled. Charizard blushed. He said to Bart, "You don't suppose I should…"

"Why, certainly, Your Highness," Bart said. "Climb on his back." As Ash climbed on Charizard's back, Syndrome hooked Charizard's neck with his Arbok cane.

"Sire, I must advise against this," Syndrome said.

"Oh, button up, Syndrome," Ash said. "Learn to have fun." He unhooked Syndrome's cane from Charizard's neck with his hand, and Charizard flew fast.

Charizard does some rolls and loops as Ash hangs onto Charizard's neck. Charizard went under Treecko.

"Now, where do you say you were from?" Syndrome asked. "Uh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure," Bart said. "Try me," Syndrome demanded.

Before Bart could speak, Charizard flies after Plankton. "Look out, fellow," Ash said to Plankton.

Plankton ran as fast as he can as he said, "Watch it with that flying monster!" Charizard flies up. The wind from his speed blew Plankton, sending him flying until he crashed into a pillar.

With a dizzy look on Plankton's face, three little figures that are Ash and Charizard spin around on top of Plankton's head, going, "Have a nut, have a nut, have a nut…"

Then Charizard landed and Ash climbed down. "Thank you, Prince Bali," he smiled.

Charizard, feeling exhausted, falls until Treecko caught him. "Thanks," Charizard said.

"This is a very impressive boy," Ash said as he pat on Bart's back. "And a prince besides."

Ash and Syndrome whispered.

"_If we're lucky, you wouldn't marry Lilo after all._"

"_Your Excellency, I don't trust this boy._"

"Nonsense, Syndrome. One thing we pride ourselves is that we're excellent judges of character here on Toon City."

"Oh, excellent judges of character…NOT!" Plankton said sarcastically.

Lilo and the Trogs came to the throne room with stern looks. "Lilo shall love this one," Ash smiled. "And I'm sure I'll like her," Bart said. Syndrome pushes Bart away and said to Ash.

"Your Majesty, no! I must intercede on Lilo's behalf! This prince has no difference from the others." Syndrome then turned to Bart. "What makes them think you are worthy to the princess?"

"Well, Syndrome, I'm Prince Bali Simbabwa," Bart said. "Just let her meet me. I will win her heart."

"How dare you!" Lilo growled. Everyone turned and saw Lilo. "All of you. Standing in my future? I am never a prize to be won!" Lilo stormed out with the Trogs.

Stitch blew a raspberry at them before he followed his cousins and Lilo.

"Oh, my goodness," Ash said. He escorted Bart and the gang out. "We're sorry, Prince Bali, but Lilo needs some time to cool down."

Syndrome said darkly to himself, "_I think it's time to say good-bye to Prince Simbooboo._"


	9. A Whole New World, Almost Drowned

**Chapter 9**

**A Whole New World; Almost Drowned**

By nighttime, Lilo was on the balcony with Stitch and his cousins.

"If only Ash will understand," Lilo sighed. "Well, what can I say?" Stitch asked. "It's not like he doesn't care."

At the courtyard, Bart was pacing back and forth while SpongeBob, Danny and Pikachu and Raichu chat.

Treecko tries to eat a banana, but each time he accidentally squeezes them, the bananas splat on Treecko's face, causing Treecko to growl in frustration.

"I don't believe this," Bart said to himself. "I mean, she wouldn't let me talk to her! I should've realized this stinking prince wish wouldn't work."

Mushu plays chess with Charizard. "So move," Mushu demanded. Charizard moves his queen piece to the bishop piece, completely surrounding the king piece. "Checkmate," he said with a smile.

"That's a good move," Mushu said. Then he speaks as Rodney Dangerfield. "I can't believe it. I've lost to a Pokemon."

Then Bart stopped pacing. "Beetlejuice, I need help," he said to Beetlejuice.

"All right, sparky, here's a deal," Beetlejuice said to Bart as Jack Nicholson. "If you want to court the little girl, you gotta be a straight shooter. Do you got it?"

"What?"

Then Beetlejuice poofed a chalkboard with the words and he points to them with a pointer. "Tell her the…truth!" On "truth," he flipped the board to reveal the word now saying "TRUTH" in big, gold letters.

"No way!" Bart protested angrily. "Because if Lilo found out I was really some stupid street rat, she'd laugh at me."

Then Lenny (as a light bulb) appeared out of nowhere on top of Bart's head. "A girl appreciates a boy who can make her laugh," he said. Bart pulled the chain on a light bulb, causing the light bulb to turn off.

Then Lenny turned back to normal and looks sadly to Bart. "Bar, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself," he said. "Hey, man, that's the last thing I wanna be!" Bart growled. "Okay, I'm gonna see her. I've got to be smooth, cool, respectful, and confident! How do I look?"

"Like a prince," Beetlejuice sighed. Then Prince Bali flew to Lilo's balcony on Charizard with Mushu and Lenny zipping into the lamp in Bart's pocket. Inside Lilo's room, Lilo sat on her bed feeling blue with Stitch and his cousins and Simba until they heard Bart's voice. "Princess Lilo?"

Then they turned and saw Bart outside on the balcony. "Who are you?" Stitch asked.

"It's me, Bar-Uh, I mean, Prince Bali Simbabwa," Bart said.

"I do not want to see you," Lilo said.

"Wait a minute. If we can just…" Bart began but got cut short when Simba growled at him as he comes close to him while Bart backs up to the edge. "Just go away," Lilo snapped. "Down, kitty," Bart said.

Charizard watched this without being seen. Then Beetlejuice came to him. "_How's our little beau doing?_" He asked quietly. Charizard acted the head being sliced off thing and Beetlejuice slaps himself in the face.

Then Lilo turned back to Bart. "Wait. Do I know you before?" Lilo asked.

"Uh, no," Bart lied.

"You remind me of someone I met at the marketplace," Lilo said.

"Marketplace?" Bart asked in shock. "Well, I, uh, have one of my servants to go to the marketplace for me. Why, I even have servants to go to the marketplace for my servant, so it couldn't possibly have been me you have met."

"No, maybe not," Lilo said.

Then Beetlejuice (as a bee) came to Bart, whispering to him. "_Enough of this Casanova, Bar. Talk about her. She's smart and fun. The eyes, the hair. Come on, pick any feature._"

"Uh, Princess Lilo, you're very…" Bart began but paused until Beetlejuice helped.

"_Glorious, wonderful, pretty, punctual._"

"Punctual," Bart repeated.

"Punctual?" Lilo asked in confusion.

"_Sorry,_" Beetlejuice apologized.

"Uh, beautiful, I mean," Bart said.

"_Nice recovery, boy,_" Beetlejuice said.

"Hmm. I'm rich, too, you know," Lilo said as she walks to him. "Yeah?" Bart said. "And also a sister of the sultan," Lilo continued. "Yes," Bart said. "And a fine prize for a prince to marry," Lilo said. "Yes, yes. A prince like me," Bart said.

"_Warning! Warning!_" Beetlejuice said to Bart's ear.

"Right. A prince like you," Lilo said. Then she grabbed Bart's suite and shoved it over Bart's head after she tapped Bart's nose. "And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering peacock I've ever met in my life!"

"Mayday! Mayday!" Beetlejuice cried as he falls down like a plane. "Lilo, I…" Bart said but got interrupted when Lilo said, "Go jump off a balcony!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Then Beetlejuice approached to Bart's face and said, "_Stop her! Stop her! Want me to sting her?_"

"Buzz off," Bart said.

"Oh, all right. But remember, bee yourself." Then he zoomed into the lamp in Bart's suite pocket.

"Yeah, right," Bart said sarcastically.

"What?" Lilo said as she turned back. "Uh, you're right. You're just not some prize to be won," Bart said sadly as he stepped onto the edge of the balcony. "You should feel free to make your own choice. I'll go now." Then he fell down.

"No!" Lilo and the Trogs exclaimed.

Then Bart came up. "Huh? What?" Lilo and the Trogs looked puzzled. "How…How did you do that?" Stitch asked. Then Bart came up with Charizard. "It's Charizard," Bart smiled. "He's amazing," Lilo said with a smile.

Charizard placed his nose on Lilo's cheek and purred. Lilo giggled.

"You, uh, don't wanna go for a ride, do you?" Bart asked. "We could fly out of the palace, see the world." "Is he safe?" Lilo asked.

"Sure. Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Bart said again, holding his hand out.

Now Lilo said, "Yes," and climbed on Charizard's back.

Then Charizard flew up into the sky. Lilo looked back to see Stitch and his cousins and Simba at the balcony. Then, as they fly, the song begins.

Bart: **I can show you the world**

**Shinning, shimmering, splendid**

**Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?**

Charizard picks up one of the roses from the open window and hands it to Bart. Bart then gives the rose to Lilo.

**I can open your eyes**

**Take you wonder by wonder**

**Over sideways and under on a flying Pokemon ride**

**A whole new world**

**A new fantastic point of view**

**No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming**

Lilo: **A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Bart: **Now I'm in a whole new world with you**

Up in the sky, Charizard flies pass the birds. When the bird saw them, it squawked.

Lilo: **Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling**

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

As Charizard zooms down, Lilo thought they could crash and closes her eyes. But Bart moves Lilo's arms away from her eyes before Charizard stops falling and keeps flying.

Bart: **Don't you dare close your eyes**

Lilo: **A hundred thousands to see**

Bart: **Hold your breath-it gets better**

When they fly through Egypt, they waved to Pharaoh Donald, who was working with the sphinx's nose. Donald looked at them with a smile until he accidentally chipped the sphinx's nose off, and the piece fall down. Bart and Lilo saw this accident with their "oops" looks.

Lilo: **I'm like a shooting star**

**I've come so far**

**I can't go back to where I used to be**

Bart:** A whole new world**

Lilo: **Every turn a surprise**

Bart: **With new horizons to pursue**

Lilo:** Every moment red-letter**

Both: **I'll chase them anywhere**

**There's time to spare**

**Let me share this whole new world with you**

Then Charizard flies through the forest. Bart pulls the apple out of the tree and gives it to Lilo.

Bart: **A whole new world**

Lilo: **A whole new world**

Bart: **That's where we'll be**

Lilo: **That's where we'll be**

Bart: **A thrilling chase**

Lilo: **A wondrous place**

Both: **For you and me**

* * *

Then Charizard arrived at China where the Chinese New Year was starting. The fireworks were exploding in the air. Lilo and Bart were watching the ceremony.

"It's a shame Treecko had to miss this," Lilo said.

"Actually, uh, Treecko hates fireworks," Bart lied. Charizard heard that and opened his mouth wide in shock. "He doesn't like flying, either. And that's…oh, no."

"You are the boy I met from the marketplace! I knew it! Why'd you lie to me?" Lilo snapped.

"Lilo, I'm sorry," Bart said.

"Did you think I was stupid?"

"No."

"That I wouldn't find out?"

"No."

"Who are you, then? Tell me the truth!"

"The truth? Oh, uh, the truth is that I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life," Bart lied. "The truth is I'm a prince."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lilo asked. "Uh, royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" Bart said. Charizard dropped his head, knowing that Bart's wrong. "Not that strange," Lilo said now smiling. That was close, Bart thought.

* * *

Later, back at the balcony, Lilo got off Charizard and looked at Bart. "Good night, Prince Bali," she said. "Good night, Lilo," Bart said. Then she walked inside her room.

"Yes!" Bart said quietly. Then Charizard flies down. "For the first time of my life, things are starting to go right."

Suddenly the shadowy hands zoom toward Bart. Those were from Jimbo and the guards. They shackled his wrists and ankles. A cloth was tied over his mouth. Then he saw his friends and Treecko in a net tied to a tree.

Charizard tries to stop him but Kevin and Clam tied him down with ropes.

Then Syndrome walked to Bart. "I'm afraid you have worn out your welcome, Prince Simbooboo," Syndrome said with an evil smile. "Why, you dirty…" Bart muffled while glaring at Syndrome. "Make sure he's never found," Syndrome demanded.

Jimbo whacked Bart in the head, making Bart unconscious. Jimbo laughed as Bart falls into the sea from a cliff. Bart wakes up and tries to swim up but was chained to an iron ball. The ball hits the ocean floor like a rock.

Then he saw the lamp that fell out of his pocket landing on the ocean floor about a half foot away. He struggles to get it but soon fells in a coma. The lamp slides down the mud and, with a bit of conscious, Bart moved his fingers on the lamp. Then the genies came out with Lenny holding a rubber ducky.

"Never fails all the time," Beetlejuice said. "Get in a bath and there's a rub in the lamp," Lenny added as he squeaks the duck. "Hello?" Then the genies looked at Bart who is in a coma. "Bar?" Mushu said. The genies gasped.

"Bar! Kid, snap out of it!" Lenny cried. "You can't cheat on this one. We can't rescue you unless you make a wish. You have to say, 'Guys, I want you to save my life.' Okay? Come on, Simpson!" Lenny grabbed Bart's shoulders and shakes Bart. Bart's head moved down.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lenny said. Then he turned into a submarine with Mushu and Beetlejuice in it. "Up scope," Lenny said. Then he started speaking German language as he picked up Bart and they zoom out of the sea. Bart wakes up coughing water out of his lungs.

"Don't you scare us like that," Lenny said. "Lenny, I…" Bart began but stopped just before he could tell that he couldn't tell Lilo the truth. Then he hugged Lenny. "Thanks, Lenny."

"Bar, we're getting kind of fond of you," Lenny said. Then he picks up the lamp and hands it to Bart. Then the genies zoom to the palace with Bart as Lenny said, "Not that we wanna pick out curtains or anything."


	10. Deception, Bart's Dilemma

**Chapter 10**

**Deception; Bart's Dilemma**

Inside Lilo's room, Stitch and Leroy watch Lilo brushing her hair as she whistles the "A Whole New World" song she and Bart sang until Ash came in with a hypnotized look.

"Lilo," Ash said. "Oh, Ash, I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy," Lilo said. "You should be. I have chosen a husband for you," Ash said.

Lilo was confused. "You will wed Syndrome." Syndrome comes in. Lilo and the Trogs gasped. "I can see that you're speechless. A fine quality in a wife."

"I will never marry you, Syndrome," Lilo growled. She walked to the sultan. "Ash, I've chosen Prince Bali." "Prince Bali left," Syndrome lied. "Better check your crystal ball again, Syndrome," a voice said.

They turned and saw Bart and the gang at the curtain with mad looks at Syndrome. "Prince Bali," Lilo said. Syndrome gasped. Plankton's antlers dropped.

"Tell them the truth, Syndrome. You tried to have me killed!" Bart said. "What? Ridiculous nonsense, Your Majesties. He's obviously lying," Syndrome said as he shoved his Arbok cane to Ash.

"Obviously…lying," Ash said in a trance. "Ash, what's wrong with you?" Lilo asked. "I know what's wrong," Bart said. He yanked the cane out of Syndrome's hand and slams it to the floor, breaking the top of the cane.

Ash was out of hypnotization. "Oh, oh, oh, my," he said. "Your Excellency, Syndrome's been controlling you with this," Bart said as he shows the cane to Ash. Ash looked in shock. "What? Syndrome? You, you traitor!" Ash snarled.

"All this can be explained, Your Highness," Syndrome said. "Guards! Guards!" Ash shouted. "Oh, that's it. We're dead. Forget it. We're dead. Just dig a grave for the two of us. We're dead," Plankton complained.

Syndrome saw the lamp in Bart's pocket and reaches his hands out to grab it. But soon Eddy and Edd grabbed him as Ash said, "Arrest Syndrome immediately!" Syndrome pulled a vial out of his glove and said to Bart, "This is not done yet, boy!"

He threw it to the ground and smoke appears. When the smoke clears, Syndrome and Plankton were gone except the guards. "Find him!" Ash shouted. "Search everywhere!" Eddy and Edd ran out the room as they draw their swords out.

"Are you okay?" Bart said. "Yes, Bali," Lilo said. They were about to kiss but Ash walked through between them.

"Syndrome, that traitorous visor. He must be plotting with me all the time. How could he…" Then he paused and turned to see Bart and Lilo. "Can this be true? My sister has finally chosen a suitor?" Lilo nodded. Ash was pleased. "Why, praise Lord!" Then he ran to them. "You two will be wed at once! And you, Prince Bali, will be the sultan of Toon City."

"Sultan of Toon City, Your Majesty?" Bart asked.

"Exactly," Ash said. "And that is exactly what Toon City needs."

Bart's friends were amazed. Bart felt that sounds amazing but suddenly remembered his promise to the genies of the lamp.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Syndrome's lair, Plankton ran to his cage while Syndrome smiled broadly, ranting, "We're getting out of here, Syndrome! I'm packing up! We're traveling light! I'm packing the guns, the weapons, the knives! And, uh, how about this picture? I don't know. I think I'm making a bad face on it."

Then he saw Syndrome laughing maniacally, pounding on the door. "Oh, boy. He's cracked. He's gone nuts." Then he ran to Syndrome and climbed on his cape and looked at him. "Syndrome! Syndrome! Get a grip!" He grabbed Syndrome's collar.

Syndrome angrily grabbed Plankton and squeezes him, making him choke. "Good grip."

"Prince Bali was nothing more than that ragged street rat, Bart Simpson," Syndrome said. "He has the lamp, Plankton."

"Why, that little…" Plankton began but got interrupted when Syndrome said, "But you are going to relieve him of it."

"Me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the palace, Bart couldn't believe he's going to be a sultan after marriage. And still he remembered his promise. "Sultan? They want me to be sultan after the marriage?" Bart said to himself as he walks in.

Then the genies came out of the lamp shouting, "Huzzah! Hail the conquering hero!" Then they play the "Stars and Stripes Forever" song with instruments. Bart didn't listen. When they stopped, the genies were puzzled. Then Beetlejuice raced to Bart. He makes a TV reflection with his hands as he says, "Bart. You've just won the heart of the princess. What're you gonna do next?"

Bart just walked away from them and sat on a pillow. Bart's friends were happy to hear what the sultans said to Bart. "Come on, Bar, your next line is wishing for our freedom," Beetlejuice whispered to Bart. "I can't," Bart protested.

"Sure you can," Lenny said.

"Guys, they want me to be sultan because of you guys," Bart said.

"But, Bar, you've won Lilo's heart," Mushu said.

"Because of you, guys," Bart said. "What if she finds out I'm not really a prince? What if they find out? I'd lose her. Without you, I'm just Bart Simpson. I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish for your freedom because I didn't tell Lilo the truth. I'm sorry."

Then the genies look disappointed. Then Lenny said, "Fine. We understand. After all, you've just lied to everyone." Then they shrink back into the lamp. Then Mushu said, "We're just feeling left out by now." "That's right. Now if you excuse us, master," Beetlejuice concluded sarcastically.

Then they went back in the lamp. "Guys, I'm really…" Bart began but got interrupted when Beetlejuice's tongue pops out of the spout and blows a raspberry at him. That made Bart angry. "Well, fine! Just stay in there!" He hid the lamp under the pillow.

Charizard and Treecko looked at him with upset looks. "What're you guys looking at?" Bart asked angrily. Then Charizard and Treecko looked upset and left. "Guys, I'm sorry. Treecko…Guys…Come on. Was it something I said?"

When they're gone, Bart sat on the bed, feeling defeated with his friends coming to him with sad looks. "Man, what am I doing? The genies are right. I've got to tell Lilo the truth."

"Bart, we understand what you mean, but we can't let things get worse," SpongeBob said. "SpongeBob's right," Pikachu said. Then they heard Lilo's voice. "Bali, get outside and come to the ceremony."

"Well, here goes," Bart said as he knew that he has to tell the truth. Then he ran outside with the gang. "Lilo, where are you?"

Plankton was actually intimidating Lilo's voice. "Out in the menagerie waiting for you to arrive."

Then Bart ran to the menagerie with his friends.

Plankton then ran inside and finds the lamp under the pillow. "Boy, Syndrome's gonna be happy to see you." Then he lifted it up and ran to Syndrome's lair, laughing evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the menagerie, Ash made the announcement. "People of Toon City! My sister has finally chosen a suitor!" Lilo and the Trogs were waiting for Bart.

The gang came to her. "Guys," Bart said. "Where have you been, Prince Bali?" Reuben asked.

"I have to tell Lilo something. I'm…" Bart said when he's ready to tell the real truth but got interrupted when Stitch said, "No time to talk. Just go out there." Stitch pushed Bart through the curtain.

"She will wed Prince Bali Simbabwa!" Ash shouted. People cheered at him. Bart waved at them while blushing.

* * *

At the turret, Syndrome and Plankton smile evilly. "Look at them cheering at that little pipsqueak," Plankton said.

"Let them cheer, Plankton," Syndrome said. He rubbed the lamp and the genies come out with mad looks and folded arms. Lenny, of course, has fins. "You know, Bar," Beetlejuice said, "we're getting really…" When they turned, they saw Syndrome and they freaked out.

"We don't think you're him," Mushu squeaked. Syndrome twirled Beetlejuice's wisp with his finger as Beetlejuice looked at him. "Tonight, the part of Bar will be played by that guy in a suit and a mask," Beetlejuice said.

Syndrome grabbed Beetlejuice's collar and yelled, "I'm your new master, and you're gonna have to deal with it!" He threw Beetlejuice to the ground and stepped on his head.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Beetlejuice muffled.

"I do believe you genies owe me three wishes," Syndrome smirked. "Beetlejuice, grant my first wish. I wish to be the sultan of Toon City!"


	11. The Ends of the Earth

**Chapter 11**

**The Ends of the Earth**

Back at the menagerie, the clouds turn black and they cover the sky. "What's going on?" Bart asked. Ash felt like he's being lifted. Then he began to loose color and is now black and white.

Then Syndrome appears out of nowhere in different colors now. His hobo suit is blue and an "S" on it is red and his boots are green and his gloves are black. "Syndrome! You vile betrayer!" Ash snarled.

"That's Sultan Vile Betrayer to you," Plankton said. "We'll just see about that, Syndrome," Bart said. Bart checked his pockets but couldn't find the lamp. "The lamp!" he gasped. "Finders keepers, Simbooboo," Syndrome smiled evilly.

Bart turned and saw the genies picking up the entire palace. Bart whistled to Charizard and Treecko. Charizard and Treecko fly up to the palace. Bart climbed on Charizard's back and flew to the genies.

"Guys, don't do this!" he cried. "Sorry, kid," Lenny said sadly to Bart. "We got a new master now." "Syndrome, I order you to stop," Ash said angrily.

"Ah, but there's a new order," Syndrome said. "My order. Now, you bow to me." Ash, Lilo, Stitch and his cousins refused. "Never!" Stitch yelled. "Why am I NOT surprised," Plankton said sarcastically.

"If you won't bow before me, then perhaps I will force you to bow to me!" Syndrome shouted. He turned to Lenny. "Lenny, my second wish. I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer **IN THE WORLD!**" Bart heard this and grabbed Lenny's fin as he yelled, "Lenny! Stop!"

Too late. Lenny granted Syndrome's wish and zapped Syndrome. Syndrome was now back to original colors. "Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Toon City welcome for Sorcerer Syndrome!" Plankton announced. Syndrome now has his new Arbok cane.

"Now, where were we? Ah, yes," Syndrome said. He uses his Arbok cane and zaps the sultan, Lilo and Stitch and his cousins, forcing them to bow down. Then he walked to Lilo. "Oh, princess. There's someone here to see you," Syndrome said. "Don't you dare touch her!" Bart yelled as Charizard zooms down with his friends. Syndrome begins to sing.

Syndrome: **Prince Bali**

**Yes it is he, but not as you know him**

Syndrome freezes the gang with his cane and drags them down to the floor.

**Read my lips and come to grips to reality**

**Yes, meet a blast in your past**

**Whose lies were too good to last**

Syndrome drags Lilo to Bart with his spells.

**Say hello to your precious Prince Bali!**

Syndrome zaps the gang with his cane and Bart was back to his original clothes and so is his hair. The gang was back to their original clothes. He zaps Treecko back to his gecko self. "Or shall we say, 'Bart Simpson'," Plankton said with an evil smile. "Bali?" Lilo asked. "Lilo, I tried to tell you. I'm just…" Bart said but got interrupted when Syndrome pushes Bart away from Lilo as he continues to sing.

**So Bali turns out to be merely Bart Simpson**

Syndrome zapped Stitch and his cousins, and shackles appeared on their wrists and ankles.

**Just a con, need I go on?**

**Take it from me**

Syndrome casts a spell with his hand and the gang (including Treecko) was wrapped around in red rings. He walks to Bart.

**His personality flaws**

**Give me adequate cause**

On "Give me adequate," Syndrome pinches Bart's nose and, on "cause," he slaps Bart in the face. Then he throws the gang to the window of the turret with Charizard following.

**To send him packing on a one-way trip**

**So his prospects take a terminal dip**

**His assets frozen, the venue chosen is the ends of the Earth! Whoopee! So long!**

Syndrome uses his cane and swings it like a golfer, sending the turret up into the sky. "Good bye! See ya!" Plankton said as he mocked.

**Ex-Prince Bali!**

The genies look at the turret flying with sad looks on their faces. Syndrome cackled like Jafar as he shadows Ash, Lilo and the Trogs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the ends of the Earth, the turret slams on snow and rolls around until it stops and lies about 15 to 16 feet away from the edge.

The gang wakes up, shivering. Bart couldn't find Treecko. "Treecko!" he called. Bart walked carefully to the edge and called, "**TREECKO!**" That word echoed. Then Bart saw a lump of snow. He knew that Treecko was under there.

Bart and his friends help digging the snow. "Guys, this is all my fault. I should've freed the genies when I had a chance," Bart said.

Then they find Treecko. "Treecko! Are you okay?" Bart said. "S-S-S-Sure," Treecko said shivering as Bart picked him up. "I'm sorry, Treecko. I made a mess of everything…somehow. We've gotta go back and set things right. Come on, guys!" Bart said.

As they walk, they heard Charizard roaring for help. They see Charizard with his tail pinned under the turret. "Guys, help me!" Charizard cried.

"Hang on, Charizard," Danny said as the gang help digging the snow. Treecko was digging up snow like a dog. "That's it," Bart said. Suddenly, the broken turret begins slowly to roll. Bart grabbed Treecko's tail and drag him away from the turret as the gang ran away, but found out that there's nowhere to run.

Then the gang saw the window in the turret. They ran and crouched down. When the turret rolls away and falls off a cliff, the gang was saved by the window as the turret rolled off the cliff. "Yeah!" Bart exclaimed. "All right!" Danny added.

Treecko felt frightened and falls off of Bart's head as he fainted. Then the gang saw Charizard getting up roaring happily. The gang climbed on Charizard as Bart said, "Now, back to Toon City! Let's go!" And they flew back to Toon City to save Lilo and the sultan and the Trogs.


	12. The Battle

**Chapter 12**

**The Battle**

Back at Toon City, the palace was at the hill since the genies placed it there. Inside, Plankton was torturing Ash when he was chained to the pillar as Syndrome watches. We also see Simba in a cage and Lilo in slave clothes and even Stitch, Angel, Scorpio, Reuben and Leroy chained to the wall. Stitch struggled to break free from his chains but, by Syndrome's spells, the chains never break. Then he gave up, panting.

Lilo was terrified to see the torture. "Stop it! Syndrome, make him stop!" she cried. "Enough," Syndrome said to Plankton. Plankton went to the table after groaning.

Syndrome hooked the chains that bound Lilo with his cane. "It pains me to see you reduced to this, Lilo," he said. He touches the chains with his finger, transforming them into a crown by his spell. "You will marry me, Lilo, and you will see your brother again." Lilo slapped Syndrome as she yelled, "Never!"

Then Syndrome got mad and said, "I'll teach you some respect!" But Syndrome paused and said, "No." Then he turned to Mushu. "Mushu, my third wish. I wish for Lilo to fall in love with me." The chained Trogs heard this in horror and their ears dropped. Reuben's ears, of course, are small.

The gang and Charizard flew to the palace to save the sultan and Lilo and the Trogs.

"Uh, master," Mushu said as William F. Buckley's voice, "there're provisos, some quid pro quos…" "I don't care, you fool!" Syndrome yelled when he grabbed Mushu's neck. "Grant my wish!"

Lilo saw Bart and the gang at the window and smiled. She then got an idea."Oh, Syndrome," she said as she begins to pretend. "I never realized how handsome you are." Syndrome hears this and smiles.

Mushu's jaw dropped. "That's better," Syndrome said as he closed Mushu's jaw.

The genies were puzzled. Then they saw the gang climbing down with a curtain. "Bar!" The genies exclaimed happily. "Shh!" Bart said.

The genies came to Bart. "Look, Bar," Beetlejuice said, "we can't help you. We work for that psycho." "Guys, I'm a street rat. Besides, we came back to set things right," Bart said. Then he sneaks to get the lamp.

"Tell me more about me," Syndrome said. "You hair is awesome," Lilo said while pretending.

Plankton was eating grapes until he saw Bart heading to the lamp and gasped. "Syn-" Plankton cried but got cut off when Treecko pinched his mouth shut.

The chained Trogs sat on the ground with their heads hanging down. "I'm sorry, Stitch," Leroy said sadly. Stitch sniffled and said, "I'm sorry, too, Leroy." "Well, what can we do now?" Angel asked sadly. "We can't break free from our chains." "No kidding," Reuben said sadly. "Our strength is powerless." Scorpio sighed sadly.

Bart gets closer to the lamp. "And the street rat?" Syndrome said. "Street rat? What street rat?" Lilo said. Plankton and Treecko fought. Then Treecko accidentally knocked a bowl of fruits off the table.

Syndrome turned to see but Lilo grabbed Syndrome's head and kissed him. Bart was shocked to see this. "That was…" Syndrome said but stopped when he saw the reflection of Bart on Lilo's crown. He turned and yelled, "You!"

He zapped Bart to a pile of treasures before Bart could grab the lamp. "How many times do I have to kill you, fool?" Syndrome yelled. Lilo grabbed Syndrome's cane. Syndrome pushed Lilo back down.

Bart sprinted to Syndrome and grabbed his cane. "Get the lamp," he said to Lilo. Lilo ran to the lamp.

Syndrome whacks Bart down and zaps Lilo in a giant hourglass as he said, "Ah, ah, ah, Lilo. Your time is up!" Bart saw Lilo in an hourglass and gasped. "Lilo!" Stitch cried.

Sand falls down from the top. Lilo is about to be drowned by sand in a matter of minutes. "Ooh, nice shot, Syndro-" Plankton began but got cut off when Treecko bashes him in the head with a cup, knocking him unconscious. Treecko ran to the lamp.

Syndrome zaps Treecko, turning him into a toy gecko as he said, "Don't toy with me." "Treecko!" Bart gasped.

Bart's friends try to get to the lamp but Syndrome zapped them, turning them into goblets.

"Things are becoming your worst nightmare now, Bart!" Syndrome laughed as he zapped Charizard who was grabbing the lamp, turning Charizard into a skeleton. "Get the point?"

Bart now races to the lamp but the swords blocked his way. Syndrome picks up the lamp. Bart pulls the sword from the floor. "I'm just getting warmed up," Syndrome said before he blew fire, trapping Bart in the ring of fire.

"Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?" Bart asked angrily.

"A snake, am I?" Syndrome said. "Well, perhaps you're about to see how ssssnake like I can be!" He turned into a giant Arbok. Bart was terrified. Syndrome tries to attack Bart, but Bart dodges them.

Syndrome accidentally hits his jaws to the floor, making his jaws stuck. "Drat," he said in frustration. Bart swings his sword at Syndrome's head before Syndrome pulls his jaws out, making him scream in pain.

"Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake. Stick that sword into that snake!" the duplicates of Beetlejuice cheered.

"You stay out of this!" Syndrome hissed when he heard that. Then Beetlejuice said boringly, "Syndrome, Syndrome, he's our man. If he can't do it…GREAT!" he concluded loudly as he saw Bart heading to the hourglass to free Lilo.

But Syndrome whacks Bart away with his head. "Bart!" Lilo cried. Bart sees Lilo half covered by sand as the bottom hourglass was half full. Bart ran to the balcony with Syndrome following.

Syndrome pokes his head out the window of the turret and Bart stabs him. Bart races to the hourglass to break Lilo free but Syndrome wraps Bart around with his body.

The Trogs watched this in horror. "I can't watch!" Scorpio cried, covering his eyes.

"Pathetic fool. You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on Earth!" Syndrome said.

"Squeeze him, Syndrome. Squeeze him like a…" Plankton said but got cut short when Lenny slaps him with his tail, sending him flying.

"Without the genies, Bart Simpson, you're nothing!" Syndrome said. "The genies?" Bart said to himself as he looked at the genies. "The genies! That's it!" Then he spoke to Syndrome. "The genies have more powers than you will ever have!"

"What?" Syndrome said angrily.

"They gave you your power! They can take it away!"

"Bar, what are you doing? Why are you bringing us into this?" Lenny asked.

"Face it, Syndrome! You're still just second best!" Bart concluded. Then Syndrome realizes that Bart is right. "You're right. Their powers do exceed my own power. But not for long." Then he went to the genies.

"He crazy. One too many hits with a snake," Beetlejuice said. While ignoring Beetlejuice, Syndrome said to Mushu, "Mushu, it's time for my final wish. I wish to be **AN ALL POWERFUL GENIE!**" "All right. Your wish is my command," Mushu said before he turned to Bart. "Way to go, Bar." Then he zapped Syndrome and Syndrome became a genie with a black wisp.

Bart was free. Then he smashed the hourglass with a piece of wood, freeing Lilo.

"Yes…The power! **THE ABSOLUTE POWER!**" Syndrome shouted as he shot out of the palace.

"What have you done?" Lilo asked. "Trust me," Bart said.

The black lamp appears as Syndrome said, "The universe is mine to command and control **FOR ETERNITY!**" Bart ran to the lamp and said, "Not so fast, Syndrome! Aren't you forgetting something?" Syndrome looked at Bart. "You wanna be a genie, you've got it!"

"What?" Syndrome shouted in horror as the cuffs appear on his wrists. "And everything that goes with it!" Bart concluded as he lifts the lamp. "**NO! NO!**" Syndrome cried as he was sucked into the lamp.

"I'm getting out of here!" Plankton said as he ran but Syndrome grabbed him. "Phenomenal cosmic powers…" Bart said. Then Syndrome and Plankton were completely in the lamp. "…itty bitty living space."

"Oh, Bar, you little genius," Beetlejuice said happily as he pat on Bart's back.

Then Bart's friends were back to normal. Charizard was back to normal. Stitch, Scorpio, Leroy, Reuben and Angel were free from their chains. Lilo's clothes were back to normal and Ash was back to his colors and free from his chains. And Simba was free from the cage. "Cousins!" Lilo cried as she and the Trogs hug. Then the palace was back to its position. Everything was back to normal.


	13. A Happy Ending

**Chapter 13**

**A Happy Ending**

As Bart was holding Syndrome's lamp, Syndrome and Plankton argue from the inside.

"Get your stupid antlers away from my eyes!" Syndrome yelled.

"Oh, shut up, you moron!" Plankton said.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you jerk!"

"Allow me," Beetlejuice said. He started to spin his arm around as he said, "Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders ought to chill him out!" Then he flicked it and the lamp flies across the desert, landing in the dunes miles away. Bart saw this with a smile.

Bart then turned to Lilo and looked sadly at her. "Lilo, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince," he said.

"I know why you did," Lilo said.

"Well, I guess this is a good bye," Bart said, knowing that he can't be in the palace. The genies look at them with sad looks.

"Ugh, that stupid law," Lilo said angrily while turning away. Then she turned back to Bart. "This isn't fair. I love you." Then Lenny said, "Bar, here's the thing. You have one last wish for Mushu. Say the wish and you're a prince again." Beetlejuice and Mushu nodded.

"But, guys, what about your freedom?" Bart asked, remembering his promise.

"Hey, it's only an eternal servitude," Mushu said.

"Bar, you won't find another girl like her in a thousand years," Beetlejuice joked. "Believe me. I know. I've looked."

"Lilo, I love you, too, but…I've gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not," Bart said to Lilo. "I understand," Lilo said.

Then Bart begins his last wish. "Mushu, I wish for you, Beetlejuice and Lenny's freedom," he said.

"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up," Mushu said but paused when he heard what Bart really said. "What?" the genies asked.

Bart lifts the lamp into the air and said, "Guys, you're free!" Then the lamp floats out of his hands and three tornadoes came out of the spout, circling the genies. Then the cuffs begin to disappear. The lamp falls to the floor.

Mushu picks up the lamp and said, "We're free." Then he said to Bart. "Quick. Wish for something outrageous. Say, 'I want the Pride Lands.' Try that."

"Uh, I wish for the Pride Lands," Bart said. "No way!" Mushu shouted. The genies laugh and started spinning. "Oh, does that feel good! Whoo!" Lenny exclaimed happily. "We're free! We're free at last!" Mushu added. Bart's friends came in. Then the suitcases appear out of nowhere.

Lenny's suitcase has a shark picture on it. Mushu's suitcase has a dragon picture on it. Beetlejuice's suitcase has ghost pictures and ghoul pictures on it.

"We're hitting the road! We're off to see the world!" the genies said together as they pack up. They suddenly stop when they look at Bart with sad looks.

"It's just that…I'm gonna miss you guys," Bart said.

"Us, too, Bart," Mushu said sadly. "And no matter what they said, you will always be a prince to us." Mushu and Bart hugged.

Ash walked out as he said, "That's right. You've certainly proven yourself as far as I'm now concerned. It's that law that's the problem."

"Ash?" Lilo asked.

"Well, am I sultan or am I sultan? From this day forth, the princess shall marry anyone whom she deemed worthy."

Lilo smiled and ran to Bart as she said, "Him! I choose. I choose you, Bart Simpson."

"Heh. Call me Bart," Bart said.

"And you guys are allowed to live with us as well," Ash smiled to Bart's friends, who smiled and cheered.

"Guys, I guess we're all part of a family. Don't you think?" Bart said. "Yeah. Can you imagine that?" Danny said. Treecko jumped to Bart and hugged him. "I'm glad to be here with you, Bart," Treecko said. "Me too, Treecko," Bart said.

Bart and Lilo are about to kiss but stopped when the genies came to them. "Oh, come over here. Group hug." The genies hug everyone.

"Mind if I kiss the gecko?" Mushu said. Then he kissed Treecko. "Yuck! Dragon germs!" Treecko shouted. Mushu blushed. "Well, we can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. We're…outta here!" Then they fly up into the sky. "Good bye, you crazy lovebirds! Hey, Charizard, ciao!" Charizard waved good bye.

"We're history!" Beetlejuice said.

"No! We're mythology," Mushu said.

"Guys, it doesn't matter what we are because we're free-hee!" Lenny cried happily. Then they fly out of sight.

* * *

Later, at night, fireworks were exploding. Bart and Lilo, in fancy clothes, sat on Charizard and sang their last song as they're together at last.

Bart: **A whole new world**

Lilo: **A whole new life**

Both (with chorus): **For you and me**

Chorus: **A whole new world**

Then Bart and Lilo kissed. Charizard flies up into the skies and later flies past the moon.

Suddenly the moon laughed until the film got grabbed off the projector and genies smiled. "Made ya look," they joked before they put the film back in the projector. With weirdness out of the way, the story ends.

**The End**


End file.
